Our memories
by Si-chanwantdragon
Summary: After her return from Edolas Lisanna expected to go back to being Natsu's best friend. Instead there was Lucy. Lisanna envied Lucy, but she would never harm their relationship. The new member Simra disagrees, and her actions makes Lucy leave Fairy Tail. Later, Sorcerer Weekly headline "Former Fairy Tail member Lucy Heatfilia" changes everything. Full summary inside, manga spoilers.
1. Prologue

_Summary:_ _When Lisanna returned from Edolas, she expected everything to be the way it had been two years ago. Some small changes, but nothing important. It didn't take her long to realize that she was wrong. Her best friend and crush, Natsu, had moved on. Moved on to the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia. Lisanna envied Lucy. Lucy, who had taken her best friend. Lucy, who was everything Natsu was capable of thinking of. Lucy, a sweet and wonderful girl whom Lisanna called her friend. Yes, Lisanna was sad that she had lost Natsu, but she would never do anything to harm Natsu and Lucy's friendship. However, a new member of the guild named Simra learns of Lisanna's troubles and decides to take matters into her own hands. Because of Simra, Lucy is left out and ignored by the rest of Fairy Tail. Lucy quits, and some time later she disappears from Fiore altogethe_ _r. In Fairy Tail everything is fine, normal and_ _almost_ _everythi_ _ng is_ _happy,_ _until a Sorcerer Weekly article about "Former Fairy Tail member Lucy Heartfilia" changes everything._

* * *

 **A/N:** **Well, here's another "Lucy leaves Fairy Tail" fanfiction. I'd like to say that this one is different from the others, better different, but wouldn't any writer. But really, I haven't read anyone with this plot, so I think it might be sort of original. Either way, I hope it is enjoyable and that anyone that reads it likes it!**

 **Important: This fanfiction contains spoilers from the manga. If you haven't read it, you will be spoiled.**

 **Disclaimer: I think it's quite obvious I don't own Fairy Tail, as I doubt Hiro Mashima writes Fairy Tail fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Lisanna sat at the bar, thinking of all the things that had changed while she was gone, her sister being a prime example. No longer the girl that did everything she could to get into a fight with Erza, but rather a sweet smiling, matchmaking angel that couldn't hurt a fly (she _could_ , but she didn't look like it). Elfman had seemingly grown more confident and ''manly''. But what had changed the most, or rather, the change that had hurt the most?

Natsu.

Before her disappearance, the two of them had been so close. They had played together, laughed together, done everything together. And she knew it was stupid, but she had thought that was how it would be when she came home. Instead... Lucy Heartfilia. In Edolas the two of them had been so close, even though Lucy Ashley was constantly breaking every bone in Natsu Dragion's body, they had obviously cared about each other (Lucy Ashley would violently deny it, literally, but Lisanna knew just how close those two were). All the other relationships had been turned around there. Levy, Jet and Droy had been arguing and hostile. Alsack and Bisca had been all lovey-dovey instead of being shy. Everyone's relationship had been so different in Edolas, except Natsu and Lucy's.

"Earthland to Lisanna. I repeat: Earthland to Lisanna," the guild's newest member, Simra, said. Simra was a little girl, barely a year older than Romeo, and she practically worshiped Lisanna.

"Are you okay? Is something bothering you?" she asked, concern coloring her voice.

"No, Simra, I'm fine."

"Lie," Simra said, her face expressionless. Simra's magic let's her know if a person is lying or not, which could be quite annoying at times. Master believes that with training and time Simra could learn to use her magic to do more than serve as a lie detector, but Simra was very uninterested in the topic of training her magic and avoided it like the plague.

"Tell the truth. There is no point in lying to me," she said, silently challenging Lisanna. Lisanna sighed. She would would either have to tell Simra everything now, or she needed to come up with something so close to the truth that Simra's magic wouldn't detect the lie.

Lisanna decided the first option to be considerably easier, but she would rather not the entire guild hear her problems. Everyone knew how she felt about Natsu, Lucy had even asked if she should keep her distance for her (which Lisanna had politely declined, she knew how much it would hurt Natsu), everyone knows. Everyone but Natsu (and probably Romeo).

Lisanna indicated for Simra to follow her, and walked out of the guild hall and into the forest. They sat down, and Lisanna told Simra everything.

"... It's just that I feel like I've been replaced. I want to go back to the way it was before, before Lucy, but he is so happy now. And Lucy is so sweet to, I could never hurt either of them by wedging myself between them."

"Truth," Simra whispered. They sat in silence, each deep in their own thoughts.

* * *

Simra stared at the ground. This was different from what happened then, but still… she couldn't take any chances. She had to find a way to fix this problem, quickly. And so, she tried her best to come up with a plan on how to save Lisanna.

"I got an idea!" Simra shouted, full of enthusiasm. Lisanna looked at her with wide eyes. An idea? For what? Simra wasn't actually going to do something to try and get her and Natsu together, right? Because Lisanna knew that would never happen as long Lucy was there, Natsu's eyes were always glued to her. And she wouldn't try to harm Lucy, Lisanna had faith that Simra was a better person than that.

"No need to worry, I got it. In just a few days time, you will be happy again!" she laughed, bouncing away like the little child she was. Lisanna smiled, it was cute that Simra was trying to help her, but she didn't see what she could possibly do.

As Lisanna made her way back to the guild hall, she silently prayed Simra wasn't going to try something stupid.

* * *

Lucy felt awful. When she had woken up that morning, it had just felt like a little chill. She had eaten breakfast, felt a little better. Then, she stared coughing really badly, and realized she would be stuck in bed for a while. Which was kind of sad, as there was a party at the guild that night. Apparently Simra had invited everyone, believing she needed to send some formal invitation. She should have known by now there would have been a party either way.

The party had begun a half hour ago. Natsu and Happy had just left, they had hesitated, hoping she would feel better and come with them, but they had left when she reminded them that this party meant free food. Fish and fire food was the only words they seemed to care about, except Natsu also loved the word ''fight'', so that was all they did. Oh, and they also slept and broke into her apartment. Of course, Natsu was a great heater, but…

She did not just think that.

Anyway, what really bugged Lucy about this illness was how sudden it was. She had felt perfectly fine yesterday, not tired, or cold, or sick, or anything! What had happened that made her so ill?

* * *

 **A/N: Horri** **bly** **short, I know. I** **can't really promise the chapters will be much longer, but I try to make** **each chapter between 900-1k words. Sometimes a little bit less, sometimes more.**

 **Also, Simra is completely made up, she** **'** **s an O.C. The story takes place before Tenrou Island, so Romeo is 6 years old (Simra is 7).**

 **Please review and tell** **me what you think of this story** **. I apologize any grammar/spelling errors, as English is not my native language.**

 **Please review, and know that I appreciate constructive criticism (especially grammar/spelling and plot holes and everything really)!**

 **Update: I am currently doing a rewrite, when I'm done I will hurry and upload the next chapter. So, the quality might suddenly go down from one chapter to the next. I do at the very least hope the rewrite makes the story better.**

 **Si-chan**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: First I want to thank the people who put this story on story alert, and to the people who has put it on their favorites. I would like to make an update schedule, but as I can't promise when I can write and when I can't, I won't. But I will try to update at least once a week. Again, I promise that the chapters will usually be longer than the prologue is.**

 **Disclaimer: Lucky Fairy Tail I am not Hiro Mashima, meaning I don't own Fairy Tail, cause if I did, all my OTPs would be canon and most would be dead or traumatized for life.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Hi everybody!" Lucy shouted as she entered the guildhall the next morning. She wasn't sick anymore, but she had thought maybe Natsu and Happy was when her fridge were untouched and she was alone in her bed that morning. But here they were, going on as normal. Natsu fighting Gray and Happy was of course trying to get Carla to notice him.

Nobody acknowledged her. The only sign she got was a few glances, before everyone continued what they were doing before her arrival. This surprised Lucy, especially Natsu, who usually would at least have said hi. Unsure what was going on, she silently walked over to the bar and sat at her usual place. They would soon come and bug her about going on a mission, which she needed badly for her rent.

"Hi Mira. Can I have the usual?" Lucy asked. But Mirajane, who was currently conversing with Wendy about Carla being slightly more open towards Happy since they returned from Edolas, ignored her just like everyone else was doing.

"Hey, Mira? Mirajane Strauss?" she asked. This got her attention, but it only lasted for a moment before returning to Wendy. Sighing, Lucy decided to try someone else. She could go talk to Levy! She had just finished a really good book, and she needed some book talk right now.

She walked over to Levy who was sitting at a table talking to Jet and Droy, who were praising her for her good job on their last mission.

"Hi, Levy!" Lucy smiled as she was approaching. All three of them looked at her, but none of them seemed to recognize her. Lucy was starting to freak out. Everyone clearly could see her and knew she was there, but no one seemed to be able to look at her for long. Like they saw her, but when they looked at her she disappeared. She knew it wasn't a body-switch, she had checked a mirror this morning to make sure her hair was alright after all.

She tried everything. Joining Natsu and Grays fight (somebody ***** Gray ***** hit her, but that was it), she tried telling Elfman that he was not manly. What she thought would be a last resort was to tell Juvia that she had kissed Gray, but still no reaction.

Then, she had an idea. Something that would make everybody see her. It was a horrible, stupid idea she was bound to regret, but she was going to do it... she was going to... snatch Erza's strawberry cake and eat it. There was a high chance she would die, but it was worth a try.

Shivering, Lucy walked over to where Erza was looking at her cake. But, before Erza could take even a bite, Lucy ate all of it in one go. In front of Erza. A dangerous, red and black aura surrounded Erza. Lucy was sooooo dead.

"Which one of you ate my cake!" Erza shouted, making the whole guild shiver and they all felt an intense need to run for their lives.

"It was me!" Lucy said matter-o-factly, but Erza was staring at Natsu.

"It was you wasn't it!" Erza re-equipped into her Flame Empress armor and charged. Lucy couldn't believe it. She was standing, plate and fork in hand, she had admitted to it, and Erza was beating up Natsu?! What on earth is going on!

This continued for weeks. She did almost everything to get peoples attention. She broke a window, broke a table, Lucy Kicked a few people, and still people didn't notice her. She was no longer part of Team Natsu, at least not really, as they were all ignoring her and had gone on a lot of missions without her, Lisanna joining instead. She and Natsu was awfully close. Was this how it had been before she had arrived?

The only one of her spirits they could see was Leo, and yet they didn't seem to remember that he was Leo, they only saw him as what he had once pretended to be.

Lucy had had enough of it. They had forgotten her. Every last one of them. Even Levy and Gray and Erza and Wendy and Carla and Happy and... him. Everyone except Simra, but as Simra spent all her time worshiping Lisanna, praising the ground she walked on, she wasn't much company. So Lucy walked up to the Masters office. This would be a challenge, as he would not be able to see her, but it was over. She was leaving Fairy Tail.

She knocked on the door to his office and entered. Makarov was writing some letters and signing some documents, muttering about how Team Natsu suddenly had grown more destructive than ever.

"Master, please, I need to speak with you," Lucy asked, hoping he would at least be able to look at her.

"Huh? Who are you?" Lucy rejoiced that someone was finally able to see her, but at the same time she shattered, as he didn't remember her.

"I am a member of Fairy Tail," she answered, trying to keep her cool. She was tempted to send hem staggering with a Lucy Kick, but that was probably a bad idea.

"Oh? I can't recall seeing you before. When did you join?"

"A long while ago."

"What? Have you been on some long term mission?"

"No, but..." Lucy bit her lip. This was not a discussion she wanted to have right now.

"I wish to leave Fairy Tail" Master frowned.

"I am not holding you back, but why?"

"Can you just erase my mark and let me leave? Please?" Master understood that something had happened, but he also understood the girl's discomfort, and let i be. He erased her mark, and thus she was no longer a member of Fairy Tail.

"Remember there are three rules you must follow after leaving. 1. Never share sensitive information about Fairy Tail. 2: Never contact clients you have worked with for your own personal gain. And 3: Live everyday to your fullest... Why are you crying?" Lucy wiped her tears.

"N-nothing. I'll be going now."

"Wait, before you leave, tell me your name. I must tell the other members that a part of our family has left..."

"Lucy Heartfilia." Before the master could do anything, Lucy was running down the stairs out the doors and down the streets of Magnolia.

Back in Makarov's office, he found himself thinking about Lucy Heartfilia, and he felt and intense headache come crashing in.

"Master, why are Lucy... Master!" someone shouted, as he crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

 **A/N: Dan, dan, daaaa! Someone remembers Lucy! (Yay) I had to add that, as I got an idea for plot that requires someone with memories. So, who shall it be? What do you guys think of the story so far? Pretty please with cherries on top, please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! First, special thanks to: Arnighte, Memecy, , CuteKitty264 and FairyTail96 for reviewing. Of course thanks to the people who followed and favorited as well. Hope you enjoy the newt chapter:) (I think I'm gonna add the person who remembers memories of Lucy's ''Notice me'' days later, but not yet)**

 **Chapter 2**

Lucy was laying face down on her bed. She was shocked. She had left Fairy Tail. Her hand felt bare without her pink guildmark, she couldn't bare looking at it. It hurt. Everything hurt.

She should leave. Leave Magnolia. Leave Fiore altogether. There was nothing for her here now with Fairy Tail gone. She could go to her father, but... she was not ready to forgive him yet. Not anytime soon.

She had made up her mind. She would follow Fairy Tail around, especially Team Natsu, there was no danger of being seen, after all. She would follow them, until she was ready to let go.

 _At Fairy Tail_

«Is the Master going to be okay?» Lisanna asked, saying what they were all thinking. He had been found in great pain on the floor of his office, and had fallen unconscious. In the bed next to him in the infirmary was Simra, she had fainted not long before they discovered Makarov. Maybe it was something they had eaten?

This was bad, as he was supposed to reveal who was participating in the S-class trials the next day. The papers should be in his office, but they didn't want to go without Master. But sadly, they had to be done on schedule

The next day, Mirajane stood at the stage, with a list of names in her hand.

«This years S-class trial participants are... Natsu Dragneel»

«I'm all fired up»

«Gray Fullbuster»

«Of course»

«Elfman Strauss»

«This is manly»

«Cana Alberona»

«Pass the booze»

«Freed Justine»

«I shall follow in Lauxus's footsteps» ( **A/N:** Freed- Fangirl)

«Levy McGarden»

«I will do my best»

«Mest Gryder»

«...»

«...and Lisanna Strauss»

«Sorry brother»

«You are all to choose one partner. Your partner can not be an S-class mage. Meet at the harbor in one week, and do not be late. Have fun!» Mirajane smiled her 10 billion dollar smile, and everyone (except the ones who were sulking because they wanted to be chosen) cheered.

«Who are you partnering with, Natsu?» Lisanna asked. She wished she could have been his partner, but she was a participant to.

«Happy, of course. Who else?» Natsu laughed as he took of, not seeing the blonde girl who was shadowing him.

«Hey Levy, choose me»

«No way, Droy. I'm the one, Levy» Jet and Droy were arguing like crazy, Levy looking annoyed in the middle. Suddenly, she was picked up from behind.

«Hey Shrimp, I'll be your partner for this» Levy, blushing, could only nod.

«Gray! Juvia will be your partner! Gray!» Juvia was hanging at Gray with heart-shaped eyes.

«Jeez, calm down Juvia. I was planning on asking you anyway. Our magic mix you know» Juvia started fangirling, dragging Gray with her to who-knows were. Gray was regretting not waiting on Loke, but he needed to train. He was gonna beat Flame Brain, no doubt. Juvia's water magic made it easy.

Meanwhile, Freed and Bixlow had paired up. Elfman with Evergreen, and Cana with Pantherlily of all the ones available. Lisanna sighed. She had no idea who she was gonna team up with, her sister was S-class and her brother and Natsu was participants...

«Who are you pairing up with?» Simra, who had woken in the middle of the night, asked.

«No idea. I would like to team up with one of my siblings or Natsu but...»

«Truth. And, you can pair up with me!» Simra smiled.

«Are you sure?» Her only response was a nod. Lisanna was not sure about this, Simra's magic was not very useful in combat, but Happy was not all that useful either, right? She could choose Simra.

«Then we have to start training right away!» The look on Simra's face removed all of Lisanna's doubt. She was such a sweet, innocent girl, boys would be all over her in a few years.

 _At the harbor_

«I'm all fired up now!» Natsu declared, he and Happy had met Lisanna at this restaurant, which was a lucky thing, as Natsu didn't have enough Joules on his own.

«Is something the matter, Simra?» Lisanna asked. Simra had been giving the air hostile glares, almost as if someone she really disliked was nearby. Which was impossible, the other agreed silently.

«Huh? Nah, nothing» she replied as quick as she possibly could.

When they reached the harbor, Natsu was sick at the sight of the boat.

«Seriously Flame Brain? You take the motion sickness way to far» Gray commented.

«What did you say Ice Princess?» Natsu, replied, suddenly fine again, as he and Gray slammed their heads together in their usual manner.

«Nothing, ashes for brains»

«Ice cone»

«Is that fighting I hear?» a familiar red-head asked.

«No, we're best friends!» Gray and Natsu synchronized perfectly, arms over each other like they were supporting each other. It was so obviously false that it was a wonder Erza believed it.

«Good. Now, let's get on the boat... Wendy? I did not expect to see you here?» Wendy had come, walking alongside Mest.

«Oh, hi Erza! I am Mest's partner» Wendy smiled nervously.

«Good. It does good to watch others fight, you might learn a thing or two from it»

«Y-y-yeah... sure»

«Now, let's get going» They all boarded the ship, Natsu more or less dragged along by Happy. When everyone had arrived, the ship set sail for Tenrou Island. Everyone was exited, except Cana and Natsu (for obvious reasons). What most of the others didn't see, was Lucy sitting next to Natsu, hugging her knees to her chest. Never had she felt so lonely. No one could see her, except Simra, who had made a clear show of pretending she didn't exist.

Lucy still had problems accepting this. Maybe... maybe something had made them like this. Maybe someone had forced this on them somehow. Maybe, just maybe, it was Simra. It would make sense, as the girl seemingly had something against Lucy and was able to remember her. But... no. She refused to think about her nakama like that. Simra was a member of Fairy Tail, she would not do that. Maybe.

 **A/N: Phew. Another chapter done. I really am enjoying this. Please, review. Tell me what you think of the plot, my writing style the characters, etc. Anything! Just please review. It makes you feel really happy, when people review, no matter who it is. And please, constructive criticism would be great.**

 **By the way, I will have to change the Tenrou Island storyline, as it is difficult without Lucy. Please, if you have ideas on how to do that, tell me in a PM or a review.**

 **Si-chan**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to LateNightShips for the review, and the constructive critism :) I hope this is better.**

 **Thanks to all the people who faved and followed the story to. I take that as a sign that you like it. I will try and keep it close to what it was canon, but I will have to make changes without Lucy present. Why did I pair up Cana with Pantherlily of all candidates? Well, that's what I did and now I'll stick to that.**

 **For your information, I skip to the part where Mira explains the challenge (they brought Master along as Wendy left, but he has yet to wake up) Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. You know, in case I just casually bought in between chapters.**

 **Chapter 3**

"The first round goes like this. First you must make your way over to the island, then head to the place you can see the smoke coming from. There you choose one route. 3 of them leads to fights against me, Erza or Gildarts..." everyone gulped, exept Natsu, who was reduced to a puddle on the floor.

"4 leads to fight against another team. The last route is the serenity route, where you wo'nt have to fight. Be victorious and you pass on to the next challenge. The challenge starts now!" Mira declared smiling sweetly, grabbing master and flying away.

"What now?" some people asked in confusion.

"See you all!" Natsu declared, airborne alongside Happy. Happy started flying towards the island, but crashed into and invisible wall. Purple runes could be seen.

"Sorry Natsu. But don't worry. It only lasts ten minutes." Fried and Bixlow quickly jumped of the boat, and started swimming towards the Island.

"Now, if I just do theese small changes..." Levy muttered to herself, and voila! She and Gajeel was on their way.

"Now you don't regret choosing someone who knows Freed so well, do you?" Evergreen said teasingly, as she to got through the rune wall and together with Elfman swam towards the island.

Natsu groaned, and waited for the barrier to lift itself.

As soon as it did, Happy went Maxium Speed towards the Island. Gray made a bridge of ice, and Pantherlily carried Cana. Leaving Lisanna, Simra and a silent Lucy behind.

Lisanna transformed into a giant fish, and carried Simra to the island, leaving Lucy alone on the boat.

She stared at the spot Natsu had gone, a faint smile on her lips. She could'nt help it. This was so typical behavior from all of them. A familiar pain tugged at her chest, as she no longer was a part of that world.

Realising how far ahead Natsu was, Lucy swam like her life depended on it towards the island. She was not going to stop following him. Not now, anyway. She really hoped he would make it to S-class, he would be so happy...

When she arrived at the place the smoke were coming from, all the gates but one were closed. For some reason, Cana and Lily had not entered yet. Then she saw them. There were runes blocking the entrance. Lucy walked over. The other entrances were closed, she could not follow Natsu any other way.

Lucy walked into the tunnel, carefull to not touch Cana or Lily. As soon as she entered, the runes dissapeared and Team Cana entered.

Unsurprisingly they were met by Bixlow and Freed. "Took you long enough."

"Your fault for making those runes anyway. What was that for?" Cana yelled.

"I have my reasons," Freed replied, deadly serious. Cana just prepared her cards, and Lily changed into his combat form.

Natsu was so exited. He hoped he would get the chance to fight Erza. He had taken route E after all. E for Erza, right?

When Natsu reached the main room, he was first dissapointed. But then he realised, that this was just as good. A fight with Gildarts.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu declared and charged.

"Fire Dragons Iron Fist!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" None of his hits did anything to face Gildarts, who blocked them with ease.

"Come on, fight back!" Natsu complained like a little child. Gildarts smirked, and sent a wawe of attacks after the pink haired boy.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu send a fire towards Gildarts, who responded by sending his own atack at Natsus flames, causing them to shatter. But, Gildarts overdid it, and the atack hit Natsu full on. All that was left was smoke.

"You... monster! You killed him! Happy cried.

"No, Happy, calm down, it was not that kind of atack!" Gildarts close to screamed, as a million tiny Natsus appeared. They were quite confused, but in unison they atacked Gildarts, tickling and biting.

"No, no no! Stop! Stop!" Gildarts laughed, and returned Natsu to normal. Natsu launche a quick series of atacks without giving Gildarts time to recover.

When the smoke cleared, Natsu cheered. For the first time in his life, he had moved Gildarts. It was only a few metres, but nevermind that. Natsu and Gildarts then agreed to go all out, but when Natsu for the first time saw Gildarts true power, he felt... scared. Truly scared. And that scared him.

"Hey boy, look up." Gildarts said gently, before tellim Natsu that it was fine. Fear was a good thing, because fear made you stronger. He then let Natsu pass. At first Natsu refused, as he had not beaten Gildarts, but he was quick to change his mind.

Elfman and Evergreen ended up on a beatuifull beach.

"Where are they? It is not manly to hide!" Elfman declared, earning a slap from Evergreen.

"I am sorry brother dear, but I won't go easy on you," a ceartain someone in their Satan Soul smirked.

"Wait! First, I have something I must tell you!" Evergreen hurried just as Mira was about to attack.

"You see..."

Lisanna and Simra walked along, quiet. It did'nt matter who they faced, they were confident they would win.

And confidense was needed, as they came face to face with Fairy Tail's one and only... Titania.

"Hi Erza." Lisanna smiled.

"No time for chit-chat. Let us begin!" Erza reequipped into her Heavens Wheel armour.

"Erza, do you have a crush on someone?" Simra asked sweetly.

"W-w-what? No, of course not!"

"Lie." She tilted her head, her gaze fixed on a stammering Erza.

"Punshiment!" Simra yelled, and Erza could'nt breathe.

"What magic... is... this..."

"My lie detect magic enables me to punish people who are lying. All I had to do was ask you something I knew you would not answer truthfully on, and Lisanna win!" Simra smiled broadly.

"Clever," Erza muttered as she fainted. Next time, she would know of this. And just like that, the great Titania was defeated by Simra of all people.

The fight... was way too easy.

Lily hit Bixlow once, and Cana had used a couple of electric cards and they were done. Not that Cana felt like complaining, it was good anyway.

The door on opened, and Cana and Lily left. Lucy tried following but was stopped by Freeds runes. Lucy gasped as she realised the truth. She could'nt belive it.

"We see you"

 **A/N: By the angel this went wrong. I am sorry for the horrific fights, especially Natsu vs. Gildarts, but I want to stick to canon right there, and am horrible writing things were I feel like I have to follow rules. So, please don't give up on me! I will try and do better, I swear!**

 **As usual, please, please, _please_ review. I wish more people did it, anything is good. **

**Just a question. If I wrote a story about made up characters in Fairy Tail (I would include the normal characters, of course), would you guys read it? Or not? Please tell!**

 **Si-chan**


	5. I am here!

**A/N: This is just a short update, told in 3 person from Freed's point of view, about the weeks after Simra** **'** **s party, up until Lucy left Fairy Tail. suggested this, and I thought "Why not?". So here it is. I promise I will update the real chapter this weekend. This is just like, a bonus of sorts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **I am here**

Simra's party had knocked out everyone, except the Thunder Legion. Due to their little ''diet'' as Freed called it, they had not let themselves relax that much at the party, even though all their respective favorite dishes were there. Instead, they had eaten some food like stuff Freed had brought with him.

So, when everyone seemed fine the next morning, no hangover or anything, Freed was really surprised. Not one person seemed to remember just how much they had partied last night.

They sat in their usual corner, discussing all information they had gathered on Lauxus whereabouts, when the doors opened at Fairy Tail's only celestial mage entered, smiling.

She had wandered over to the bar and the angel that attended it, and tried talking to Mira. Mira didn't even seem to notice this, it was almost as if she were ignoring Lucy. _Weird_. The rune mage decided. It was not like the white-haired who was so beautiful she could compare to Lauxus to ignore someone.

Lucy gave up. Instead, she tried talking to Levy who was sitting with Jet and Droy. When she called out, they looked in her direction, but still didn't seem to be able to see her.

Freed poked his closest comrades and pointed at Lucy, neither of them got what was so wrong, until Lucy tried joining the guild brawl. That was probably the first and last time they would witness that. She lasted a total of 2 seconds, that was when she ended up between Natsu and Gray. Gray was surprised when his fist collided with seemingly air, letting Natsu attack and claim victory, while Lucy was thrown into Mira's bar.

With a determined look on her face, she walked over to Elfman.

"You are not manly!" she screamed into his ear, causing Evergreen to giggle, and blush when she realized that she had giggled. But, Elfman to went on as if nothing happened.

Lucy stood frozen, a conflicted look on her face. In the end, she edged closer to Juvia.

"I kissed Gray," she sing-sung. No reaction. Something was clearly wrong. No protests from Gray, and no angry murder Juvia's either.

Then Lucy did what none had ever dared to do before (except his beautiful Mirajane (Did he just think of her as _his!?)_. She ate Erza's strawberry cake, in front of her, and when Erza asked who had done it, she stepped forward and _admitted_ it. And Erza charged at Natsu. The Thunder Legion felt their jaws, who were already far beneath the floor, drop even further. Something was wrong.

After some more days with failed attempts at getting the other mages attention, Lucy entered the guild wearing a disrespectful cat costume ( **A/N:** Remember the OVA?), that made Freed's face turn into 50 shades of red. She tried talking to some of the girls (avoiding the boys). Nothing. She ended up trying talking to a boy (Natsu). She spent the entire day in that stupid costume, and yet no one saw her. The next day, she opened the gates to some of her spirits. Lyra: nothing. Plue: nothing. Taurus: nothing. Loke: everyone seemed to remember him, but none recalled that he was a celestial spirit. When Lucy grabbed a glass of water and summoned Aquarius, everyone was blaming Juvia for trying to drown them all (No, Juvia did no such thing!) No one noticed the little celestial mage, none could see, hear or remember her.

"I a here! Notice me!" she cried out, but no one heard her. Not even Natsu. Freed felt bad for the girl.

After weeks of this, Freed and the others decided to offer Lucy a place in the Thunder Legion, when Lucy ran up the stairs to Masters office. They waited patiently for her return.

When she came, she came quick. She bolted down the stairs and out of the guild hall.

"What's up with her?" Bixlow commented. Only Freed had seen it. Her hand. Her hand had been bare. He was running up the stairs. He needed answers, and he figured Master could provide them.

"Master, why are Lucy... Master!" He called, and all of Fairy Tail, except one, came.

 **A/N: I am not happy with how this turned out. I am bad at ''funny''. Sorry! Well anyways, hope you have fun wherever you are!**

 **If anyone of you live in Paris, knows someone in Paris or just France in general, then I hope you are fine. I know, it's everywhere, but #PrayforParis. Good luck, guys! (Condolences if you know anyone, who, you know...)**

 **Si-chan**


	6. Chapter 4

_**#PrayforParis**_

 **A/N: Hi! Another update on "Our Memories". You know, I feel bad for Lucy. Too bad for her I'm not really writing the plot right now. This is just building up. So the building up will probably be longer than the main story at this rate. Well, enough with my rants. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: As I have said before, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 4**

"We see you." The cave was completely silent, exept for Lucy's small sobs. She was so relived. Being around people who can't see nor remember you, while you think of unfullfilled promises of eternal friendship and family hurts.

Freed and Bixlow slowly aproached the blonde girl.

"How?" she got out.

"The Tunder Legion did'nt eat at Simras party," Freed explained. Lucy stilled. They... did'nt... eat?

"The food was poisoned?" Lucy asked hopefully. Because if it was true, then they had'nt forgotten. Then she was still a part of Team Natsu. If it was poison, she could give them the antidote, and they would remember her again. But...

"How can you be so sure?"

"Like I said, we did not eat anything, and every one of us remembered you. When you left, both Master and Simra lost consciousness. We took this as a sign, and searched her room at Fairy Hills. There, hidden under her bed, we found samples of a special memory potion that can be used to delete a person from their memory completely, and will destroy any new memories the moment they are made. We suspect it was in the food at the party, even though we can't be sure." It all made sense. Simra had seen her. Simra had remembred. Simra had done this.

"Why would she do that?" Lucy looked at Freed, who seemed to be the man with the answers.

"Lucy we are not done yet. You see..." Bixlow started.

"The poison is awefully weak. It should not be able to delete you so thoroughly if they did'nt want it. In fact, we can only assume that they wanted it and made Simra do the dirty work for them." Freed finished.

"No..." Lucy whispered. They would'nt...

Or maybe they would. In the end, maybe it was true. Maybe she had been Lisannas replacement, and now Lisanna had taken her place back. Made sense they wanted to delete the extra.

Freed and Bixlow had left Lucy to deal with it on her own, thinking she might need some space or something.

"No way... They would'nt..." Lucy repeated like a mantra. But they had! If Freed was telling the truth, which she had no reason to doubt, then they had. Lucy felt herself boiling with anger, all sorrow gone. She walked out into the forest. She was going to make them remember, if only so they could apologize for what they had done. Yes, she was going to have revenge. And it would be sweet.

Meanwile, the people who had passed the first round was searching for Mavis's grave, as that was the challenge of the second round, not knowing what was going to happen.

Lucy wandered around the island, as Grimoire Heart launched their atack. Battels were fought everywhere. People were hurt. And Lucy continued searching, looking for Natsu. She would'nt mind running into Simra too, and give the little girl a piece of her mind.

Instead, she ended up in front of a giant marshmellow man.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Lucy demanded. Only Fairy Tail members or people taken by Fairy Tail should be able to come here, and she was sure this _thing_ was no friend of Fairy Tail.

"My name is Kain Hikaru, I am one of The 7 Kin of Puragory. My mission is to destry all you little Fairies," the thing – Kain – declared. Lucy laughed a humourless, dead laugh.

"Good for you. And never call me a Fairy, I am not a member of their stupid little family," Lucy explained harshly. Kain blinked, as Lucy gave him a death stare.

"Stop that! Glare it's not like it's itimidating or anything like that!" he stuttered, hiding behind a tree.

"Yeah?" Lucy could'nt belive she was wasting time on this guy. She had to find Natsu! She turned around and started marching away.

"Wait! No matter who you are, you are not one of us! So that means I must eliminate you! With the help of Mr. Cursey!" Kain declared, revealing the weird little doll.

"Fear my ancient magic! With this I will destroy you! Now before I destroy you, would you please give me one of your bristels?"

"A strand of my hair? What kind of request is that!?" Lucy frowned.

"You see, with my voodoo doll , all I need is a strand of your hair and then I can controll you!"

"After you told me that, there's no way I am giving you a strand of hair." Kain gasped and looked shocked.

"Wait, you only realised that now? Well, yeah, anyway. We both know that's a bluff!"

"How rude! I told you his name was Mr. Cursey!"

"No, not the doll! That you can use voodoo magic! Voodoo magic is just a bluff!"

"Well, see here!" he exclaimed as he struggeled with napping one of his bristels. He fastened it to , and handed the doll to Lucy.

"Try for yourselves!" Lucy tested by twisting the doll in a painful pose.

"That's good! Now you belive me! Give it back to me now!" Kain said, breathing hard.

"No way I'm giving it back to you! Spin!" Lucy spun the doll on it's head.

"Now yoga! Oh yes, feel the burn!"

"Now, three embarrising poses in a row!" But when she made do some rather embarrising poses, Kain just played along and looked really happy with the poses.

"You are not supposed to enjoy it!" Lucy yelled.

"Now, give me back!" Cain yelled and made a move for it, easly grabbing the doll from Lucys grasp.

"You can forget asking me on a date! I do'nt do girls who are eman and do'nt share their toys!" Kain poted.

"Belive me, I'll get over it!"

Kain atacked Lucy, dealing powerfull blows, Lucy ran.

"That's it, I must fight big and creepy with big and creepy! Open gate of the bull, Tarous!"

"Ooooo, meat!" Kain exclaimed when laying eyes on the bull stellar spirit.

"The only one looking at Lucy's will be me!" Tarous declared, while pushing his axe towards Kains face. But, with one punch from Kain, Tarous was down for the count.

"Aaaah!" Lucy ran. How can he be so fast on thoose small legs! That's it, his legs! Open gate of the archer, Saggitarious!"

"How can I be of service Lady Lucy, moshi moshi?"

"Aim fo his legs!"

"Of course, moshi moshi!" Saggitarious fired a bunch of arrows towards Kains legs, but Kain kicked the arrows, deflecting the back at Lucy and Saggitarious. Sadly, one of them hit home and Saggitarious was sent back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"I'm sorry I could'nt be of service, Lady Lucy, moshi moshi!" he said as he faded back.

"Okay, this might work! Open gate of the dog! Nicolas!" Plue appeared, doing his little dance and saying _"Puun puun!"_

"Oh, he's so cute! I just want to hold him, and hug him, and..." Lucy started running, Plue in her arms.

"Okay then, open, gate of the crab! Cancer!"

"So, long time no see. Would you like me to take a look at that hair, ebi ebi?"

"Uhm, no maybe later. Right now I want you to give that big creep a haircut that will send him running away with shame!"

"Of course, ebi ebi. Ebi! Ebi!" Cancer quickly used his scissors to try and cut the hair of Kain who was currently preparing some sort of soup to eat ''the crab''.

When Cancer was done, Kains hair remained intact.

"How?" Cancer stuttered as it became clear that his scissors were blunted by trying them on Kains hair.

"Hah! My bristels have not been cut since the Stone Age!" Kain declared, clearly proud.

"That's not something to be proud of!" Cancer managed to say, before Kain punched them and sent them flying.

"Fine then! Open gate of the scorpion! Scorpio!"

"Wicked! Now, could we be quick Lucy? Aqarious and I are on a date having our own little island adventure!"

"Sand Buster!" As one would expect from sand, as sand is sand, Kain was unfaced by Scorpio's attacks and sent them flying.

"You know Lucy, if sand don't work then I'm leaving. Wicked!" he said as he closed his gate. When Lucy landed, she prepared another key.

"Open gate of the ram! Aries!"

"I am hungry!" Kain bellowed.

"I am sorry!" Aries cried running towards him.

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"Because you are so hungry, and I am not able to satisfy you!"

"Oh my Aries, please don't cry! Come, here, run into my masculing arms!" Lucy just knew he was imagining himself as some strong, muscular, beautifull prince of sorts, which he obviously were not!

"Aries, I love you! You fill my world with light, Aries!"

"Give him it!" Lucy said, with a weird look on her face.

"I am sorry! Wool bomb!" Aries said, stuffing Kains face with wool.

"Wow Aries, I did'nt know you were such a good actress!"

"No, Leo thought me." Lucy felt she could almost see him. "If you do that men will be falling for you, and you will really be an asset to Lucy!" She could almost hear him say it.

"Remind me to talk to him." Lucy muttered, irritated, as Kain broke out of the wool.

"Aries, my love, why!" He said, dealin a blow that sent the ram straight back to the Spirit World.

"Now I am really mad! Mr. Cursey change, iron!"

"What!?"

"As long as and I are connected, I can change the material I am made of!"

"I don't belive it! He made cursing himself an advantage!" Lucy thought, while an iron blow once more sent her flying.

"I am tired of this! change, light!" Kain dealt a blow to Lucy, sending her flying _again_ , and ripping her clothes (again).

" change, cotton!" Kain floated in the air, 'till he was almost right above Lucy.

" change, iron!" Kain was falling down, straight towards Lucy.

Meanwhile, Natsu was struggling. He had beaten the Flame God Slayer, and was now struggeling with Ultear, who was giving Natsu a hard time with the arc of time (and realising she was a girl).

As he jumped towards her, planning on landing a jump kick (he was plenty bruised, and had yet to land a single blow), Kain came fallin and just before he hit Lucy, Natsu accidently kicked Kain sending him crashing into the nearest tree.

"Natsu!" Lucy smiled, stars in her eyes, her anger completely forgotten.

 **A/N: Now before I get to carried away, I declare this chapter over. It's longer than the other chapters. What do you think?**

 **As no one answered my question in chap. 3, I have made a poll. I wanted to try it, and I really wanted to know what you guys think. People without accounts, please please _please_ tell me you answer in a review. And pretty please everyone, review? I just want to know your thoughts, because I don't know what I am doing right and what I am doing wron, and I wo'nt know unless you guys review. So please review!**

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited, and special thanks to MsCookieSmugler, Alaina Kuski and MarSofTheGalaxies for reviewing!**

 **MarSofTheGalaxies:** Ther's no need to say sorry for asking question. It is good to ask questions :) I won't answer your first question, but the second I can reply. The answer is that I sort of doubt it. I am 100% sure she won't figure it out on her own, because she thinks she did the right thing. To Simra, Lisanna is everything that matters. Lisanna, Lisanna and Lisanna. And Lucy mad Lisanna sad. Lucy made Lisanna cry. Therefore, in Simras eyes, she defeated the villian. She saved the day. So no. Simra will have a hard time realising and admitting what she did was wrong.


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry to anyone waiting that I haven't updated sooner. I was at swim camp, and then I had to catch up on homework and sleep, so... enough excuses. Here is chap 5, hope you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 5**

"Where did you come from?" Natsu asked, frowning. He had no idea where the boxer had come from, and why it had skydived, but he assumed it was an enemy. After all, he couldn't recall seeing the guy before.

"Kain, I had not expected to see you here. What are you doing?"

"I was fighting that girl..."

"Huh? Girl? What girl?" Natsu looked around. Maybe it was Lisanna. He wanted "Salty" (Ultear) for himself, but Lisanna was his partner... it still felt wrong. Calling Lisanna his partner. Like something yelled at him, something started pushing inside his head.

The strange Scent was there, though. It had started a few weeks ago. A beautiful scent of strawberries and summer and flowers and everything good (except fire and food). It had followed him around. When they arrived at the island, the Scent had been gone. That made Natsu worried. He didn't want the Scent to disappear for some reason. Luckily, it was back.

"You don't see her? She is standing right there?" From Natsus point of view, Kain was pointing at the air.

"No, I'm pretty sure there's no one here. My eyes have never lied to me before..." " _and neither have my nose,"_ Natsu finished in his head.

"Very well then. You take the girl and the boy, and then I will bring Lord Zeref to Master Hades. When you are done, get back to the ship. It should be easy, so be quick." Ultear picked up Zeref and started walking.

"My appetite is growing, and now I shall settle it with a feast of pain. This might take some time," Kain answered, stomping one foot on the ground, as Ultear walked away.

"No you don't!" Natsu started moving towards Ultear, but was stopped by some invisible force holding him back. Natsu didn't get it. Who the hell was holding him back? 'cause he could feel someone holding his wrists, grabbing them, but he couldn't _see_ anything.

Meanwhile, Lucy was having a minor panic attack. Kain had gotten some of her hair, and would now use it to make _her_ destroy Natsu. And Natsu would be unable to defend himself properly, as he didn't know she was there. What would she do?

She was dealing punches, and shielding Kain from Natsus attacks. This was a fight Natsu couldn't win. Probably.

Then Natsu grabbed hold of it. The invisible person. He wasn't such a stupid person, not the way the others thought. Sure, he had his moments, but he could use his head if he wanted. And he was pretty sure that he was attacked by an invisble person, who was being controlled by Kain's little doll. And, the person was the Scent. He was sure of it. He could figure out why the Scent was invisible later, now, he had to defeat this guy.

"Who are you?" he muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Lucy to hear, for her heart to skip a beat. Natsu knew she was there.

"No lovey-dovey on my watch!" Kain cried.

"We are not lovey-dovey!" Lucy screamed, slightly flustered, while Natsu was just confused. Lovey-dovey? Then did that mean the Scent was a girl? Maybe she was the girl ''Salty'' (Ultear) had talked about earlier? His train of thought was stopped by a few Lucy/Mr. Cursey-kicks, well placed in his weak points. He yelled out in rage. He was so annoyed at this! He just wanted to figure out the mystery of the Scent! He charged at Kain, but was blocked. Kain's counterattack sent him flying into a nearby cliff. He fell down to the ground, buried underneath a pile of rubble.

Lucy reached for her keys. Kain was not doing anything right now, so she should summon Virgo and have her help Natsu. But, as her fingers came in contact with her keys, she felt it. _No. I can't run out of magic power now!_ Kain grabbed her head, lifting her into the air. He gave her head a slight squeeze.

Natsu understood it. Kain was threatening the Scent. No one was allowed to hurt the Scent. He tried his best, but he was stuck. No, no, no! Not right now!

"You have front seats for the execution. Now be careful, or I might not squeeze hard enough on the first try," Kain said, with a menacing smile. He let Lucy fall to the ground, just to step down on her back, cracking the ground with the pressure. Lucy screamed. And for a second, but only just a second, he knew. He remembered. He saw her. His best friend aside from Happy. His partner. Lucy Heartfilia. His Luce.

"Lucy, run!" he screamed. Lucy felt something stir inside of her. No, she would not run. Because, in the end, everything was better when they were together. They were a team, after all.

The moment was over, Natsu didn't see or remember her any longer. But he knew the Scent was a friend. A dear friend. And Natsu trusted his nose, and tried to save it.

Then it stopped, when Natsu spotted Mr. Cursey, so close. Genius He grabbed Mr. Cursey, and gave Kain a taste of his own medicine, forgetting about any joints the Scent might have. Then he got an brilliant idea. He lit his own fist on fire, before he lit Mr. Cursey on fire, making Lucy scream and cry a little as she was engulfed in Natsu's flames. Natsu tossed the doll to Happy, who, in maximum speed, made Lucy hit Kain.

"Invisible Scent Fire!" Natsu shouted, as Kain fell to the ground, defeated. Lucy felt horrible, but was glad they had won. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe she could get Natsu to remember... but he had already run of her, smashing her hopes, leaving her alone.

 **A/N: This. Was. Weird. It's difficult to make the fights now. Including Simra, some changes in how the first round of the trials went, and excluding Lucy... That's why, I am not going to write the rest of these fights, and skip straight to the part were they cast Fairy Sphere (They beat Grimoire Heart, Acnologia appears, same as canon).**

 **Thanks to people who followed and favorited, and special thanks to:**

 **Fairytail1mage**

 **OHMYGAWD14**

 **For reviewing, and to whoo23thumper for answering my question. Thanks to whoever answered the poll. I am removing it, as I decided that I'm going to write that story sometime anyway.**

 **\- The honor is all mine. Believe me. And it pleases me that you liked it. And yeah, Simra don't just have lie detector magic (she needs something more useful, she is sort of important to the plot). And if they wanted or not, is a question for another time :D**

 **Thanks for reading! Please, please, please review guys! It makes me so happy when you guys review, so please everyone.**

 **Si-cha** **n**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! First I had something I had to wait for (aka. I was feeling lazy and hoping for more reviews), then it was my birthday and Christmas preparations. I'm really sorry, but December's difficult. Then, when I was done with this, our internet said bye-bye an' go-go, and I was without internet until now. But, here's the next chapter. I do a skip here, untill the scene where Natsu, Happy and Gildarts, where Cana canon tells Gildarts the truth. But, without any further distractions for the people who bothers reading the authors note, I present you chapter 6 of ''Our Memories''. (PS: Lucy still gets Capricorn's key, I imagine she sends Loke to help the guild's members)**

 **Chapter 6**

Lucy watched Natsu and Happy fishing with Gildarts. They were so happy, uncaring, seemingly untouched by the fact the exams had been canceled and that they had just recently been in a big battle, that had nearly taken their lives. Lucy felt a pang in her chest. She wanted to be part of the Fairy Tail family again. She missed them all so much.

Maybe she could… Natsu was aware of her existence, and when they were fighting Kain together, just like the old times, he had called her _name_. He had remembered, if only for a second, it meant something.

But if Freed and Bixlow had told the truth, they had chosen to forget her. And if that was true, would they do it again? And what would happen if they remembered? Lucy didn't want to be forgotten again.

A fiendish roar teared the peaceful morning, December 16th x784. Gildarts froze in shock.

"No, it can't be," he rose. Natsu and Happy looked dumbfounded.

"Huh?" was Natsu's intelligent answer.

"The black dragon…" _"_ _N_ _o it was just my imagination."_ Gildarts shook his head, just as the roar sounded again. Closer than last time.

"Let's go find master and the others." Gildarts, Natsu and Happy moved, Lucy following behind. She had an idea what Gildarts meant with ''the black dragon'', and if she was right…

As soon as they reached camp, where everyone was gathered, the dragon started it's decent. Giant talons, one the size of an adult man, wings big enough to shadow the sun and black, evil eyes, the black dragon of the apocalypse showed itself.

"A dragon..."

"It's huge..." the Tenrou team was whispering.

"Hey, you, where's Igneel!" Natsu demanded an answer from the black dragon as it flew over their heads, to no avail.

"There's no point in trying to talk to it Natsu, that's the black dragon of the apocalypse, Acnologia," Gildarts explained bitterly. "This time, we will be lucky if we make it to the boats alive."

"What do you mean, someone won't make it?" Natsu pretty much yelled.

"Run!" They all turned on their heels, trying to run, as Acnologia made a sudden turn and roared at them. His roar sent them all flying, and destroyed the entire forest.

"Wow, he did all that with his roar?" someone could be heard whispering in awe. They got on their feet and started on the journey back to the boats, but Acnologia's giant, clawed foot came crashing down in front of them, forcing them turn 180° without ever stopping.

"Wendy, can't you communicate with it?" Carla asked in desperation.

"Anyone can, but this dragon refuses, it's like he doesn't want to talk!"

"He simply views you as pesky flies he can step on. Would you stop and talk with flies before smacking them flat?" Zeref answered from afar, unbeknownst to the fairies who was stopped again when they reached the beach, Acnologia once again blocking the path forwards.

"Run, brats!" Makarov yelled as he changed his size. Because what's more fit to fight a monster than a monster? And even thought it pained them, they ran, tears forming in their eyes.

Makarov struggled bravely, keeping Acnologia at bay giving the brats a chance to run of. He was so proud of them, and what better way for a parent to down than fighting for his children? He fell down on the ground, still giant-sized, happy with his end, when Natsu came charging past, heading for Acnologia.

"Sorry, gramps, but Fairy Tail doesn't run," Lauxus said, firing his dragon roar at the enemy. Natsu kept punching at the black dragon, while Lauxus ordered everyone to give their all in one final attack.

Fairy Tail, Lauxus and Lucy – of course she was helping, she did care for them, and her life was on the line as well – fired an enormous unison raid at Acnologia, Natsu whisked away just in time by Happy's maximum speed, joining the other dragon slayers with a fiery roar. It was enough to push Acnologia into one of the cliffs, and yet when the smoke cleared there wasn't a single scratch on him.

"All of our attacks, did nothing?" Cana whispered in shock.

"He is just playing with us, he isn't even using half the strength he used when fighting me," Gildarts declared darkly.

"What do you mean, it's no ove-..." He smelled salty tears mixing with the Scent's scent. And it pissed him of. The Scent shouldn't cry, it should be happy, smiling and laughing. He reached out for it, and his hand seemingly stopped in thin air. He felt… something. He just couldn't place it.

Lucy sat frozen. She looked at Natsu, whose hand was pressed against her forehead. Seconds ago she was crying. It had been to much. After all she had been through, her mom's death, her cold, distant father, Phantom Lord, all their adventures, the rejection… just for it to end like this!? Finally, she had felt hope again, when battling Kain with Natsu (and Happy), hope had flared inside her. The battle with Hades (that had been confusing, with Natsu seemingly hanging in thin air)… and it all came to this.

Natsu gently placed his head against what he had figured was the Scent's head (the shape gave it away).

"It's going to be fine, listen, they are putting up an enchantment to protect us right now. Give me a few seconds, I'm just gonna help them, and we'll be on our way home." Natsu rose, and turned towards the others who were indeed forming a circle to share their magic with Freed and Levy.

" _And when we get home, I'm gonna figure out who you are, and why I can only smell you,"_ he added in his head.

Acnologia started eating his element, preparing for his mighty attack. He was going to end these pathetic _fairies_ , as they were called.

Natsu felt something, like a bond enveloping him. _"Is the scent hugging me?"_ he thought, and smiled. He couldn't wait till he solved this mystery, and finally got to actually _see_ the scent.

"Let's all go home together!"

From aboard the ship, all Zeref saw, was nothing. Acnologia's mighty, blue attack had made the island disappear completely. For a second he thought he saw something. A body. Someone with blonde hair. If it was right, it was impressive that his or her body was still intact, as the island was completely gone.

"Goodbye, Natsu," he said to one in particular as Grimoire Heart's damaged air ship slowly moved away.

 **A/N: How was it? Was it okay? I hope it was. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Reviews are great, and I really wish I got more of them. Does anyone know how to get more reviews?**

 **Well, shout-out to...**

 **Ms. CookieSmugler (again)**

 **serioushuggies (if this didn't answer you question, next chapter will)**

 **Doom Marine 54 (Thanks for telling me, I have tried editing and I hope it got better, and more information about Simra will be revealed later on)**

… **for reviewing. I really do appreciate it.**

 **About editing.** **AlphaDemon is helping me, so please go and check out her profile. She has some really good stories (in my opinion).**

 **That's all for this A/N. Thanks for sticking with my story so far! I can see how many reads my story and where they're from, the fun part being that someone from my country and it's closest countries is reading this.**

 **Si-chan**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am back! And this time, anyone waiting didn't have to wait for a month! This chapter kinda revolves around a certain blonde friend, and what happened to her.** _So it will be written in_ _like this and kinda is stuff that's happening in her head._ **So, here's chapter 7 of ''Our Memories''.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the wonder known to humanity as Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 7**

" _Let's all go home together!" I tightened my hug. Even with Acnologia's attack seconds away from killing us all, I felt the happiest I had since everyone forgot me. Of course Natsu wasn't part of it. Natsu wold never do something like that. Maybe I would get my fairytale ending…_

 _The attack hadn't killed all of us. The others, the island? They were all gone. But laying on the ground, watching the water pour into the hole the island had left? There I was. All alone._

 _I waited. It was impossible that I had made it and none of the others. They… they… were too strong! They wouldn't have let themselves be beaten. I searched, but no one could be found._

 _ **~Ж~**_

 _The searching crew arrived. I was in the water. I waved my arms, shouted and screamed till my lungs… should have burned. I ignored the lack of pain, focusing on the fact that they hadn't seen my. Sure, the Fairy Tail members on board wouldn't be able to see me, but the other people on board?_

 _In the end, I ended up climbing the boat. They couldn't see me. No one could see me._

 _ **~Ж~**_

 _I have been like this for a year. Unseen. Unheard. Forgotten by everyone. All the guilds we had worked with when fighting Nirvana seemed to take it hard, but the worst was Fairy Tail. People was quitting, and they had started struggling. But it wasn't my problem. Nothing with those stupid fairies was my problem. They had made that clear when they forgot me. For all their talk about family they were quick to throw me away._

 _I turned around. There was nothing for me here. I didn't belong here. Not in Fairy Tail. Not in Magnolia. Not in the entire, stupid kingdom of Fiore._

 _This was perfect. This way, I could explore without ever being in danger. No need for food and shelter or danger from monster and dark guilds. This was perfect._

 _ **~Ж~**_

 _I don't know were I am. I am starting to forget who I am. I have no idea of how long this has been going on. Maybe it has been like this forever, and that other life, the other Lucy was just a dream. It all seems so distant._

 _ **~Ж~**_

" _Mommy, I'm scared."_

 _ **~Ж~**_

 _Mommy is dead._

 _ **~Ж~**_

 _I need to calm down. The other Lucy is real. THIS is the dream._

 _ **~Ж~**_

 _I will be forever alone._

 _ **~Ж~**_

 _Natsu remembers. I just have to find Natsu._

 _ **~Ж~**_

 _ **N** **atsu is** **DEAD.**_

 _ **~Ж~**_

 _I break down. It hurts. I hurt._

 _ **~Ж~**_

 _I am alone._

 _ **~Ж~**_

 _Forever alone._

 _ **~Ж~**_

 _Then, someone sees me. Someone with black hair and black eyes, that once turned red. He is clothed in an old fashioned piece of clothing, black with a white piece from his right shoulder, across, that goes under his left arm and then up on the backside._

 _He is kind. He tells me that I am not alone. He can see me. Hear me._

 _He tells me that he knows why this happened. The others got locked into Fairy Sphere. I wasn't a member, an inhabitant of the island and most of them couldn't see me, but I was there so the Fairy Sphere protects my body, while my soul will wander Earthland till the day they are released._

 _I try to leave, but the boy stops me. He wants me_ to _stay. I happily oblige._

 _ **~Ж~**_

 _Zeref. His name is Zeref. I could swear that the other Lucy, the one I was, fairy Lucy, is telling me to leave. To run. That he is the enemy, but I don't trust her. She is one of them. The fairies. I don't trust them. Zeref tells me not to. He says the only one I can trust is him. And I believe that. After all, he is the only one who hasn't betrayed me yet._

 _ **~Ж~**_

 _He tells me to come to him. When the sphere lifts. I will be awake, while anyone else present will be asleep. I will leave, heading to the one place I will be safe._

 _The Alvarez Empire._

 _He wasn't planning on going there yet, but he changed his plans for me. I am going to help him take down Fairy Tail in order to claim their secret weapon. The Fairy Heart._

 _ **~Ж~**_

 _A part of me protests more. It talks about the friendship and family the fairies have. That I could have. If I only waits for Natsu. When the sphere disappears he will be there. I only have to wait for him._

 _I tell her no. I have waited for Natsu for seven years. He destroyed everything. He will not be forgiven._

 _I cry._

 _ **~Ж~**_

 _The sphere disappears, I am in the middle of a lesson. Zeref has been telling me how to do other kinds of magic, to make me more powerful. To enable me to take down the fairies._

 _When I come to my senses, I am hugging Natsu. Everyone else has been scattered, but me and Natsu are still together._

 _I smile, burrowing my face into his back. It's so familiar, scarf and all. Footsteps and shouts brings me back to my senses. What in Earthland am I doing? He is the enemy. Enemy._

 _ **~Ж~**_

 _I cried the entire journey across the sea._

 **A/N: So… what do you guys think? I know Lucy turns very OOC here, but you would to if you first went unseen by all your friends that should have been your family, and then by the entire world, for 7 freaking years. And then, when someone sees you, talks with you, shows you kindness… It wouldn't be very difficult for them to make you blindly loyal to them. Besides, the seven years made Lucy slightly crazy. Just a little bit.**

 **Special thanks to…**

 **nevergiveup0116**

 **(Once more, thank you for yet another review! And, well, once Simra wakes up they'll forget about her again, sadly. And throwing a bucket of paint... I'm not sure. Her clothes can't be seen, but would it apply for paint as well? And yeah, i kinda figured those battles were** ****unnecessary****. **)**

 **serioushugsies (This was the second time you reviewed! It means a lot)**

 **...for reviewing. Please review, it's the only way for me to know what I am doing wrong and what's right.**

 **Once again, extra big thanks to** AlphaDemon **for Beta reading! Please check out her stories!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **Si-chan**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy new year! I love fireworks! Do you? I wish we could have fireworks more often than once a year. They're just so beautiful.**

 **Sorry about that. I think I have started to fangirl about _fireworks_ of all things. I can't get over them. I need a second new year.**

 **I guess there's something I should explain after last chapter. Lauxus can see Lucy, but he didn't have time to do anything about it that could reveal her during the battle against Hades, and I imagine Freed hurried to tell him before they got an episode.**

 **And then the Lucy survived but is invisible to everyone except Zeref thing. Mavis says she created the Fairy Sphere using their bond of friendship, family and love. But right there, there wasn't much to use fore Lucy. No offense, but the Thunder Legion (including Lauxus) is kinda indifferent to her, positive, but not by much. Most of the others have the block on their mind. And while Natsu has great positive feelings, he has the block to, diminishing his ability to give Mavis material for the sphere. Besides, his feelings alone is at that moment drowned by Simra's distrust and hate towards Lucy. And Lucy wasn't a part of Tenrou Island itself, nor did she live there like the animals, leaving her unprotected. But she was at the island, and if you got through the block everyone else cared about her. And that's why she was split, kinda like Mavis. Mavis's body is safely stored in the Fairy Heart, while her soul wanders Earthland, visible exclusively to the Fairy Tail members. That's what happened to Lucy. The difference is that she wasn't visible to the Fairy Tail members either, making her invisible to everyone.**

 **Concerning Zeref, the chapter was told from Lucy's POV only. That can create misunderstandings. Zeref didn't see her. He sensed her presence, like he did with Mavis after the GMG. And after 400 years, one would be very good at guessing stuff like how to fool Lucy Heartfilia into becoming his weapon. * _Spoiler to anime only people and everyone not on volume 52 of the manga*_ And he is the Spriggan. Erza said a lot about how much magic power Alvarez had? I imagine if Zeref wanted it, there was a magic for it. * _Spoiler alert ended*_ So finding something to make it easier to earn Lucy's complete trust shouldn't be to difficult. **

**Sorry for long authors note, but I wanted to make it clear at once. Here's the actual chapter, hope you all enjoy. From this point, we will be following Natsu for a while.**

 **Chapter 8**

Jet was running. He couldn't run fast enough. The island. After seven long years, it was back. The island. And that meant… LEVY! (And Natsu, master, etc. But most important, LEVY!)

He came to a stop in a clearing, seeing a familiar white, scaled scarf. Pink hair.

Natsu. It was Natsu.

He, and the others who had caught up to him, tackle-hugged Natsu, talking about how he hadn't changed one bit. They immediately started digging for the others, a few still checking to make sure it really was their Salamander, when he froze, hints of rage and worry in his eyes.

"Where is she?" he growled, giving the members surrounding him a dark glare. He paused. She? How did he know that it was a she?

He didn't know. The only thing he knew was that the Scent was gone.

"Who?" Simra asked, covering her worry with a smile and a cheerful tone. The only person he could be requesting was someone he shouldn't be able to see, hear or feel the touch of. Had her block failed?

Natsu's dark onyx eyes drilled holes into her.

' _He knows. How in Earthland is that possible?_ _'_ she thought, taking a step backwards and crashing with Lisanna. Her resolve hardened. She would never let Natsu hurt her Lisanna. If he knew, if he remembered, she would just make him forget it again.

Everyone was staring at Natsu as he started running in a seemingly random direction, half of the group following him while the other half stayed to catch Mavis's speech about the Fairy Sphere.

When Natsu arrived at the beach, seeing footprints that boosted his resolve, a tiny boat was disappearing into the horizon, using a special lacrima to move faster.

"Stop! Come back!" he yelled after it, to no avail. The boat carrying a crying blonde didn't stop.

When Natsu tried swimming after it, he was held back by Erza.

"You fool!" she hissed.

"What is going on here Natsu Dragneel?" Mirajane asked in her best 'don't tell mommy and you'll pay, or tell mommy and you'll pay a teensy bit less' voice (that's no a thing, but still). Natsu scanned the assembled group, eyes once more landing on Lisanna's number one fan, Simra. His gut was telling all kinds of weird things. Why shouldn't he trust her?

He stayed silent, shaking his head.

"Sorry, something just broke inside my head, and…" Erza obviously didn't buy his excuse, but let it slip. It was time to see what had become of their precious guild in their seven year absence.

Natsu was so confused. Everything was just wrong. Kinana had matured and started looking like a girl, Macao and Wakaba seemed to have realized that they were old, Laki had changed her clothing- and hairstyle, Romeo had grown a bit (he now looked like he was at Wendy's age) and Alsack and Bisca was married with a kid! The guild hall had been turned into a farm, and Natsu had to one of the worst things ever. Chores. What had become of the guild while they were gone! He didn't understand it, but that was fine. He was… home?

He looked at the guild doors. He felt so alone. Sure, he could fight with Gray, go fishing with Happy and Gildarts was present for once. And yet, he missed her. He didn't know who she was. What she looked like. How her voice sounded. But he knew her scent, and he was pretty confident she was a girl. He wanted the Scent back. He knew she was alive, her scent was too fresh for her to have died that time. But why had she left?

Before the sphere, he was sure she had been there. She had hugged him. She would have followed him. But when it lifted, she had left. Why?

And who in Earthland was she? He had tried to ask some vague questions, but the others reactions to his outburst on Tenrou Island should have made it clear they wouldn't know her.

Natsu was not acting like himself. He refused to go on missions, he didn't enter brawls nor argue as much with Gray as before. And if that wasn't bad enough, he was a jerk when it came to Simra. The girl hit a nerve of his just by breathing. Natsu blamed her for the Scent leaving, and while he thought it was unfair, he just couldn't help it. It most certainly didn't help when he overheard her suggesting to the Master that he should be taken to the mad-man doctor (her words, not his), claiming he was in desperate need for help. He had snapped at her, and attempted to hit her with his 'fire dragons iron fist'.

Natsu felt like a jerk.

Asuka, Alsack and Bisca's daughter, was arguing with Bisca about something again.

"Momma, it's true! See, she is right there! Next to Natsu! She has blonde hair, brown eyes and is smiling!" Asuka said.

"Asuka, this was fun when you were younger, but there is no one there. I don't want to hear another word about your imaginary friend. And that's final!" Bisca yelled at her daughter. As long as she could remember, Asuka had claimed another person was on some of the pictures from around the Eisenwald incident to the day the Tenrou team had left. A girl, with blond hair, brown eyes, a huge smile. The girl was pretty. Bisca had started worrying a while ago that she should have told her daughter off at once. Now, she refused to stop. She had learned to read so that she would be able to read the name of the person she saw. But Bisca could only see smeared ink where her daughter saw a name.

"What's her name?" Natsu asked, staring at a small girl. Memories of a moment, a moment where the Scent had been visible clear in his mind. It fit with Asuka's description.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

 **A/N: Of course Asuka remembers Lucy. Even is she has never met Lucy. She wasn't born yet, and therefore she never got a block on her mind. So, what do you guys think? Please leave a review, it's just as wonderful as fireworks when I get to read them.**

 **On that note, I want to give special thanks to…**

 **(I don't think it'll be that easy, Zeref has a good hold of Natsu's dear Lucy.)**

 **serioushugsies (Both of you, thanks for reviewing, again! Virtual cookies for both of you!)**

 **YAmomoto (Your question was answered in the first A/N)**

 **Ham/guest (Your question was also answered in the first A/N)**

 **Thanks to the wonderful** AlphaDemon **for Beta Reading this chapter as well, I really recommend you try her stories.** **They're great!**

 _ **I** **MPORTANT!**_ ***clears throat*** **I am going to give Lucy one, maybe two, more kinds of magic. Zeref was teaching her some new stuff, right? It's not supposed to be something to powerful, something she could learn in a few years time.** **Problem is, I have no idea what do give her. Please give me suggestions, I think I'll need it before I can do the next chapter, as it will feature** **Lucy.**

 **Update: I probably won't be updating more chapter for Our Memories this weekend, because of two reasons. 1. I'm visiting my grandparents, and won't have access to a PC I can update from, and I hate typing long texts on my Ipad/phone. The second is that I need to think more about Lucy's magic, and how I can use it later. More suggestions would really be great. I got a lot of good ones, but I love having a huge number to choose from, as I'm going to use one or two of the suggestions.**

 **Wow, I talk a lot.**

 **Enjoy you day/night/life my lovely readers.**

 **Si-chan**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi again! Time for chapter 9 of ''Our Memories''. This chapter will mostly resolve around Lucy, but will start with Natsu. I'm not sure which direction this story will take, I know the general story line, but there's some huge holes. If anyone has any ideas, I'm all ears.**

 **Disclaimer: I just realized I have forgotten this a good many times, but I don't own Fairy Tail. Never has, never will.**

 **Chapter 9**

 _'Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia.'_

The words were echoing in Natsu's head. He knew that name. He was certain of it.

 _'Lucy.'_

It was the Scent. That was the name he had screamed at Tenrou Island.

 _'Luce.'_

A nickname.

His head was pounding. Time had slowed down, almost stopping completely. He could see Erza, Levy, Gray and some of the others showing signs of discomfort, and they all looked like they had a headache.

 _'Luce.'_

Simra had a funny look on her face.

 _'Get out of my bedroom!'_

A memory had appeared, for a split second.

The headache was intensifying. Something wanted the Scent gone.

Everyone in the guild gasped as Natsu fell down on the floor, unconscious, Simra following suit seconds later.

"What took so long," Zeref demanded when Lucy had finally been admitted into his chambers. When the journey had ended, the man that had helped her cross the ocean had quite simply led her into the castle, leaving her in a tiny room with orders to wait for the Spriggan.

"The man that helped you here said you spent almost a minute more than necessary on the Island. You were awake at once when the sphere lifted, correct?" Lucy nodded, eyes downcast.

"Then why? Why not come at once?" Lucy stayed silent, she didn't want to admit that she had stayed with Natsu. That she had fallen for him again. That he had been able to fool her so easily without even being awake.

A fist connected with her chest and she went flying, crashing into the wall.

"You stayed with the fairies. Seven years taught you nothing? Pathetic," said the now red eyed emperor.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," she whispered, finally making eye contact with the most dangerous black mage of all times.

"Good. Now, I have a task for you. You will truly be useful for taking down Fiore." A dry chuckle.

"Brandish here will fill you in on the details." And with that Zeref left, and a girl with plus signs in her hair, clad in a bikini, entered the room.

"Hi, I'm-"

"I know who you are, Layla Heartfilia's daughter. Let's just make one thing clear. If Zeref hadn't made it so clear that we were not allowed to touch as much as a strand of hair on your head, you would be dead now," Brandish replied in a monotone.

"O-okay?" Lucy stuttered, suddenly a bit insecure. Then she realized what the girl had said.

"You knew-"

"No questions. Your mission is easy. You are to go to Lamia Scale and do severe harm to Lyon Vastia, the Ice Make wizard. If the wounds kill him or not is up to you, but you should at the very least cripple him so that he won't cause any troubles in the future. And no matter what, you must be discovered. They must know that Lucy Heartfilia the fairy did it." Brandish gave Lucy a pointed look.

"I'm going to do what? Lyon never hurt me, my war is with Fairy Tail!"

"You will do as the emperor commands! If you ever protest again, I will call it treason, and you will die."

"But-"

"Besides, Lyon's a friend of Fairy Tail wizard Gray, and Lamia Scale in general are allies with Fairy Tail. And don't you think you should do as the Spriggan says? You owe him that much, after he took you in when no one wanted you." Lucy nodded, mute again.

"And you are under no circumstances to summon your spirits." That got Lucy's attention. She wasn't even allowed to summon her spirits? That was one request too much.

"You have been taught more magic, you should use it instead. Your spirits will try and make you rejoin Fairy Tail, that Lyon is a member after all." Brandish blew a bubble with her bubble gum, studying her nails.

"Hand the keys over." Lucy felt ashamed as she handed Brandish the keys, giving them a long look. Fairy Lucy would rather have died than lose her precious spirits, but the new Lucy wasn't like that. Zeref's Lucy had lost a lot of the determination and nobleness that Natsu's Lucy had. But look how well Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail had ended. Broken and alone, abandoned by her family.

Maybe it was for the best. Maybe she should be kept away from the keys. They were right, she knew Loke at the very least would never fight against Fairy Tail or Lamia Scale or any of the other guilds. She knew he would try and revive her old self, and that he would make the other spirits bother her with it too.

"Hey, guys, you need to look at this!" An unusually sober Cana entered the guild, in her hands a copy of Sorcerer Weekly.

"What is it?" Simra, who had woken up again, unlike Natsu, asked.

"Lamia Scale was attacked, and..." Cana trailed off, giving Gray a look.

"What happened? Did someone get hurt? Juvia hopes they're all okay," Juvia inquired worriedly.

"I guess I should have said it differently. Only one member was attacked."

"You don't mean!?" Gray was walking towards Cana, worry written all over him.

"They're not sure if Lyon's going to make it. I'm sorry Gray," Cana whispered the end. Gray slumped down on the chair that was closest to him, head buried in his hands.

"Lyon Vastia, Lamia Scales's formidable Ice wizard, attacked and almost killed by earlier Fairy Tail member Lucy Heartfilia." Everyone stared at Mira, who had read over Cana's shoulder.

The Thunder Legion was out of the guild doors at once, but no one noticed. The fact that a Fairy Tail member was the one accused of attacking Lyon, almost killing him, was shocking. Even if it was stated to be a former member, they all had problems believing it.

Bisca stared at her daughter. Lucy Heartfilia was a name she was familiar with.

Lisanna suddenly grabbed Simra's hand, running out of the guild hall. She had an idea of what was happening, and she didn't like it.

What neither girls saw was the shadow following them, thoughts filled with the desire to make Simra pay.

 **A/N: That last sentence was the lamest attempt at a cliffhanger I can remember reading. Well, I tried. Please review and tell me what you think! I didn't really reveal what Lucy's new magic was, so if you have any ideas please tell.**

 **Thanks to everyone that followed and favorited!**

 **Special thanks to…**

 **Nats11 (Glad you liked it!)**

 **serioushusies (Of course Asuka would remember her, Simra never got the chance to block her memories. And your suggestions are great)**

 **Nenontiger101 (I really never taught about Tartarous, but I guess it won't happen anytime soon. And having Lucy learn some of their curses...)**

 **Sydney (Great!)**

 **howtodreamagain (As you can see, Brandish will be a bit difficult. Brandish doesn't get her mothers story here after all.)**

 **12Reyne (Really? But yeah, Asuka is very adorable... I can't wait for her to start using magic on her own)**

 **(You saw right through me! But I guess Natsu had to faint, as it wouldn't be logical if he didn't... glad you enjoyed!)**

 **for the reviews. I really got a lot this time.**

 **HUGE thanks to** AlphaDemon **for beta reading my chapter! Please try her stories, they're relly good!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **Si-chan**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry! This took forever, I haven't posted another chapter for so long, and I can't blame it on anything besides me being too lazy. Again, I'm really sorry for not updating. I will try to update more often in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 10**

 _Blood. It was everywhere. On my hands. On the floor. The walls. How can there be so much blood in one person? I felt sick. I am sick._

" _Who are you?" someone had asked, when I entered, identity hidden by a cloak. I told them that I was a friend of Lyon. I guess I_ was _. I asked to speak with him in private. They agreed, reluctantly._

 _We entered the room. I revealed myself. He was in shock. Everyone everywhere thinks I'm dead, that I died at Tenrou. Lyon asked about Gray's health, his back turned._

 _And then blood. Blood everywhere. It was so easy. All it took was Meteor, and the dagger Brandish had given me did the rest._

 _Someone had screamed._

 _I ran._

 _There was blood coming from cracks in the wall, filling the endless maze of corridors. I was drowning in innocent blood. The blood of a friend._

"Tell me what you did," Lisanna demanded as soon as she and Simra entered the forest.

"What are you talking about?" Simra asked innocently.

"You know what I think, Simra? That you're lying. That you have been lying all along. Your magic doesn't let you know if a person's lying or not, does it? You have more power than that."

Simra laughed. "I guess there's no point in hiding it from you. My magic let's me see everything inside your head. That way I can see all your memories, secrets and I can see what's happening in your head right now."

"Then what about that thing you did, the thing you used to defeat Erza. What was that?"

"I tricked her into believing someone was choking her. You see, with simple potions my magic becomes a lot stronger. Usually it might be annoying to do anything but know if you're telling the truth or not, but the potions gives me a lot more power."

"Like the power to keep everyone from remembering someone, and keep them from making new memories of that person?"

Simra grinned. "Yeah, that's what I did with that Lucy girl."

"But why? Why Simra? Why do that?"

"I can show you. I don't get why I took your memories in the first place. I think I'll withdraw from your mind." And as simple as that, Lisanna's brain exploded with memories. Not all that many, she really hadn't known Lucy all that long, but new ones as well. Memories of Tenrou. She had been there, she could see that now. There was one thing Lisanna didn't understand.

"Why?" she croaked after the shock of getting her memories back subsided.

"Because she made you cry, and I didn't want you to..." Simra's eyes widened in shock as someone slammed her into a tree, hand closed around her throat.

"It was you," Natsu snarled with an animal-like voice, eyes glowing red with rage.

"You made the Scent disappear. You made the Scent cry. You caused her pain!" Natsu hardened his grip on Simra's throat, almost choking the little girl.

"Natsu stop it, you'll kill her!" Lisanna cried, gently placing a hand on Natsu's arm, hoping to calm him down. She didn't get the result she wanted. If anything, her touching him made him even madder.

"Stay out of this, Lisanna," he growled, before he looked back at the little girl. He slammed her into the ground.

"Give me back my memories right now."

Simra curled herself into a ball on the ground, shaking her head weakly. She was not doing that. There was no way she was giving _him_ his memories back.

"Is that so? I suggest you change your mind really quick, traitor," he whispered into her ear, letting his flames lick her skin.

"Animal Soul, Cat!" Lisanna slashed at Natsu. Yes, he was her best childhood friend, but she wouldn't let him do that. He would feel so bad afterward...

"Fire Dragon, Iron Fist!" Natsu roared, and Lisanna was thrown into a tree. She slid to the ground, not moving a muscle. She couldn't believe it. That it was Natsu. First, he attacked Simra, threatened her, a member of Fairy Tail, and now he attacked her? Did their friendship really mean so little?

"Give me Luce back."

Simra opened her eyes, and saw Lisanna on the ground. And then she finally realized that there was no point in the block anymore. Somehow, the dragon's son had broken it. She didn't understand how in Earthland it was possible, and she wanted to resist, but not against the demon in front of her. She didn't hold a candle compared to him.

So Natsu fell on his knees, memories he had only been able to see glimpses of filling out, playing in his mind.

And for the first time he understood why the Scent had been so important to him.

Lucy sat up with a gasp, eyes wide open and body covered in sweat. She looked at the discarded dagger at the table, clean. So were her hands. The nightmare about what she had done to Lyon repeated itself, over and over. Some small, hidden part of her wondered if he had made it.

Someone gently tapped on Lucy's door, surprising the young girl. Because, who else was up at this time of the night, and from what she had heard there was no ''gentle knocking'' on someone's door, even if it was the middle of the night.

Hesitating, she quietly opened the door, revealing a seemingly drunk Brandish, Aquarius's key dangling from her fingers.

"Open the gate," Brandish commanded sluggishly. Lucy didn't move. Last time she had talked to Brandish, she had been told she was under strict orders to not summon any of her spirits. Why the change of heart?

"But, I-"

"I don't care if you're not allowed, you will open the gate." Brandish stumbled into Lucy's room, handing her the key. Lucy immediately felt something, a warm feeling, when she finally got her mother's key back.

"Open, gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy summoned her, using the glass of water at her nightstand.

"How come you're not summoning any of the others, huh? Have your forgotten your magic, huh? Do you have any – long time no see to you too, I suppose, Brandish."

"Hello Master." And Brandish fell over on the floor, unconscious, but for the first time Lucy could say that Brandish was smiling.

 **A/N: Just to clarify, Natsu was meant to be a bit monstrous in that part. To anyone that can't guess why, the explanation will come either in a later chapter or A/N.**

 **A** **nd to anyone that doesn't realize, "Meteor" is a Heavenly Body** **magic** **spell.** **Quoting the Fairy Tail wiki: "The user's body is surrounded by Magic, allowing them to move through the air at incredible speed. Even if someone could detect their trajectory, it is near impossible to catch them."**

 **I want to thank people that followed and favorited, but special thanks to…**

 **howtodreamagain (Lucy/Brandish action coming up (sometime in the future). And the Heavenly Body magic really goes well with Lucy's Celestial magic.)**

 **Flamexofxchaos/guest (I'm not planning on making Lucy so bad. As you can see, she is worried about Lyon, and she do regret it)**

 **...for reviewing. I really appreciate it!**

 **Just as important as the reviewers we have my Beta Reader,** AlphaDemon. **I have said it before and I will say it again: you should check out her stories. They're worth it.**

 **T** **o anyone reading this, please review! I really want to know what everyone thinks!**

 **Si-chan**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 11 is done! Hope you all enjoy reading, sorry for not posting sooner (my spare time abandoned me).**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 11**

Natsu had tears in his eyes, they slowly trickled down his face as he lifted his head backwards to look at the sky. The feeling of betrayal wasn't something you would ever expect Natsu to feel, but now it was overwhelming him. The feeling that he had betrayed Lucy. His best human friend and partner. Because now he saw her. He saw her wearing that ridiculous cat cosplay thing that tinted his cheeks red (they were even more revealing than her normal clothes). He could see hope die in her eyes every day that passed. How she would stop smiling, completely. And it was his fault.

Lisanna slowly got up. Natsu was on his knees, head tipped backwards to look at the sky. If she didn't know better, she would say he was crying. Simra however had started crawling away from Natsu, and she was obviously crying. Her left arm contained a few minor burns.

"Give it back to them," Natsu said. Hearing his voice was like a stab to the chest. He sounded so broken. Was he this sad when she disappeared?

"Give the rest of the team their memories back." Natsu rose, his back turned towards Simra, looking into the forest. Simra stopped, obviously wondering if she was willing to risk the fire demon's wrath, or if she should let her block fall apart even further. Choosing to keep herself as intact and unburnt as possible, she let go of some minds. It would only cause panic if everyone got to know at the same time. After a moment of hesitation, she let Master out of his coma state. Simra figured Natsu wanted him back as well.

In the guild hall Erza, Gray, Happy, Levy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel and Pantherlily broke down and started crying (at least, some of them did. Gajeel for instance, did not).

Master Makarov stood outside his office, thinking about how he had probably ruined everything when he removed Lucy's guild mark.

"You two have met?" Lucy asked calmly. She was a bit worried, considering Aquarius was probably mad at her for not summoning anyone. If Aquarius learned where they were, she would tell Loke, and then Lucy would be in a lot of trouble.

"Yes. You have heard how Lady Layla gave her Zodiac keys to three different people she trusted? She gave Cancer to Spetto and Capricorn to that idiot Zoldio guy. My key was handed over to a woman with the name Grami. Brandish's mother." Aquarius had a distant look in her eyes, as if she was seeing everything that happened right in front of her.

"Is that why she wanted me to summon you?"

"You need to hear this. There is a time traveling gate called the eclipse. It was made by Zeref, and requires a celestial spirit mage possessing all twelve Zodiac keys to open. It was 400 years ago. A plan made by the celestial wizards, dragons and Zeref. Anna Heartfilia, your ancestor, probably the greatest celestial spirit mage that has ever lived, opened the gate to let mighty warriors that one day should defeat Acnologia pass through.

The Heartfilia family has watched over the gate ever since, as it needs a mage at both opening and close, or it will run out of control.

And, at long last, the door was opened in Layla's generation. Like I said, in order for the door to open, all twelve Zodiac keys are required. Layla gathered her own keys, and contacted celestial spirit mages all over the world so that all keys would be assembled.

However, there was one problem. She was unable to contact Grami, who had traveled the world to the continent of Arakitashia. My key alone had yet to be found. To compensate, Layla decided to use her own life force to make up for the magic power contained in the missing key.

As a result… even is she was successful in her attempt to open the door, Layla, who was born with a frail body to begin with, fell ill with Magic Deficiency Disease." Aquarius came to a halt, but before Lucy could ask why: "You can stop pretending to be asleep now, Brandish."

"Yes, Master." Brandish slowly sat up, unaffected by the fact that she had been drunk a moment ago.

"That reminds me, I want to see you crawl on all fours like a little puppy like you always used to."

"Woof woof, woof!" Brandish "happily" did what Aquarius told her to do.

"That's a good girl~" Aquarius stroked Brandish's head affectionately.

"But don't think you'll get off that easy!"Aquarius slapped Brandish's face, sending her flying.

"Thank you very much Master!"

"Lucy is my Master. And by proximity, that means she is your Master as well. You know full well what that means, don't you Brandish?"

"..." Neither Brandish nor Lucy said a word, for different reasons.

"I will never forgive Layla for killing my mother." At this, Lucy gasped. Sure, all the things Aquarius told her was unexpected and didn't really fit with what Lucy had imagined, but for Brandish to accuse her mother like this? That was too much.

"But Lucy's not Layla, now is she? Now Layla wouldn't have killed Grami anyway, not in a million years. Come with me, and I'll show you."

Wendy turned around to look at the guild one more time, Carla in her arms. They had agreed to travel lightly, even Erza had brought "only" five large suitcases.

Master Makarov had gathered everyone who had gotten their memories back, minus Simra and Lisanna who were to stay at the guild.

Fairy Tail was sending a rescue team, to return Lucy alive by any means necessary. They had no idea what she would when they found her, there was clearly something wrong with her. Their Lucy would never have attacked Lyon like that. Natsu had made it clear however that no one was allowed to harm the girl, at least nothing serious. After all, she was still Lucy.

Wendy looked over at said fire dragon slayer. He had a dark look in his eyes, hands clenched into fists. He was quite literally steaming. Wendy had an idea of why he was so mad, but didn't dare voice it. Even Happy knew not to bother him right now.

"We finally found it," a hooded female sighed in relief.

"The boat to Arakitashia," a slightly feminine male voice continued.

"We have to stop this," a third voice, male, agreed.

"Stop this, stop this," five wooden dolls agreed.

"We will rescue Lucy!" the three of them shouted in unison, as their leader watched in silence.

 **A/N: Another chapter done! Please review, I really do make the author happy.**

 **Special thanks to…**

 **12Rayne (Of course he did, it would be a bit difficult writing NaLu if Natsu can't see Lucy)**

 **Tosha232 (Glad you like it!)**

 **Alaina Kuski (I agree, she really doesn't deserve this)**

 **...for reviewing!**

 **As usual, thanks and thanks again to AlphaDemon for Beta Reading, believe me, it would be a lot worse without her. Please check her stories!**

 **Have fun with whatever life decides to throw you way!**

 **Si-chan**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: I haven't updated since… January. I'm so sorry! But here it is, chapter 12 of our memories!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 12**

"Where's Natsu and Wendy?" Romeo asked all of sudden. It had been a week since Team Natsu, with too many additions for it to be normal, had left on a top secret mission. They had been given some task by Master, as Mira was certain she hadn't seen them take something from the request board. Makarov however refused to tell them anything, claiming that they had went on some important S-class mission. The Thunder Legion was still missing, them and their expelled leader Laxus. Lisanna and Simra had been stuck in the infirmary, Simra had some ugly burns and Lisanna had wanted to stay with her. No one had been allowed to enter, aside from Porlyusica and Master. But Romeo had been on a mission with his father, and didn't know any of this.

"Don't know, they and a bunch of other people disappeared a week ago," Cana slurred before continuing on her barrel of alcohol.

"Juvia can't believe her beloved Gray left her like that! Leaving with so many Love Rivals!" Juvia cried in a corner, but was (like her Gray rants usually are) ignored.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Loke in like forever!" Alsack suddenly said, and everyone else stared at him. He was right, usually when they didn't see it it was because of reasons that would make Wendy's face redder than Erza's hair, but he had been gone for an extremely long time. Gray claimed he had seen Loke at Tenrou, but no one else really believed that. How had Fairy Tail's playboy crossed the ocean on his own? And where would he have gone when Acnologia attacked? There was no way Loke could have been present at Tenrou.

The doors slammed open, revealing a familiar figure. Loke stood there, panting, his black suit torn.

"Loke, where have you been!? And what the hell happened to you?" Bisca yelled, covering Asuka's eyes. Loke had some pretty ugly wounds, her daughter was most certainly not old enough for them. She would have nightmares for weeks.

"Please, where's Natsu, I have to find him!" he begged, limping into the room. When no one replied, his face, which had been pained, changed to panic. "What!? You have to get him! She's so brokenhearted, she will do whatever they tell her to! You have to get Natsu and Happy!" Loke screamed at them.

"Natsu left, Leo the lion. He has gone on a search for your master along with some of Fairy Tail's other strongest members. I assume you are talking about Lucy?" Master said calmly as he stepped out on the balcony, Simra and Lisanna following close behind.

"Master, please. I don't know what to do! Zeref sent her..."

"Zeref!? The boy that Grimoire Heart was after?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes, Lucy..."

"Lucy is the one UNMANLY person that attacked Lyon! Of course she would be with that UNMANLY crybaby!" Elfman yelled.

"Yes… No! What is wrong with you!? I figured you would have broken the memory charm by now, Lucy is your friend! Lucy is Fairy Tail!" Leo screamed.

"Not now anymore, I am not. Leo, forced gate closure."

"Lucy, wait!" Leo yelled as he reached out for a cloaked figure standing outside the doors, but he was enveloped in a golden light and disappeared before he could reach her.

"Who are you and what did you do to Loke!" Cana yelled, suddenly VERY sober, cards at the ready.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia. I am surprised you traitors are able to see me," the cloaked person replied in a monotone.

"Juvia wants to know what the Stranger is talking about, why would Juvia and others not be able to see the Stranger?" Juvia asked.

"Simra, could you please?" Master, who had been silent up until then, said as a tense silence filled the guild hall.

"Go, Laxus! You're the best!" the Thunder Legion cheered as Laxus barfed over the side of the boat.

"Shut up," he grumbled before his stomach emptied itself even further. He knew he shouldn't have eaten such a heavy breakfast. And now his two fanboys and fangirl were cheering him on as he got the typical dragon slayer motion sickness.

"So, what do we do once we reach Arakitashia?" Evergreen suddenly asked.

"Well… we… we should have planned that before leaving Fiore." Bixlow realized.

"I am so sorry Laxus, I have failed you!" Freed cried out into the night.

"I suggest we sneak in, and either turn her to stone, a soulless doll or that the great Laxus gives her a shock!" Evergreen exclaimed.

"..."

"What, do you have any better ideas!?"

Lucy watched as everyone but Master, Lisanna, Simra and some little girl fell over at the floor. She should have known that Loke would warn them, he could pass through the gate at his own will after all. That didn't surprise her. What was surprising was the fact that several members weren't present. It was probably for the best. She didn't really want to fight all of them at once, they were much to powerful. She doubted she would stand a chance without backup. If she had to be honest, the thought of maiming and potentially killing Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, Happy and little, innocent Wendy made her sick. If she were to guess, the Spriggan made sure that Team Natsu with extras were gone when he sent her away to begin her mission.

Her mission to empty the world of all Fairies.

Carla looked at the others sleeping figures. They all looked so peaceful, she didn't want to tell them such horrible and disturbing news. She had just seen another vision. And her vision was unclear, but it still disturbed her. She had seen Lucy closing Leo's gate, standing in Fairy Tail, then there was everyone falling to the ground, Simra in the background, and then you had Asuka screaming, as Romeo dragged her away. And then it had all ended with Lucy walking away from the burning guild hall, crying.

Carla couldn't really believe it. Lucy attacking Lyon? Crazy. Lucy attacking Fairy Tail? Impossible! But with everything that had happened, would Lucy still be Lucy?

In the end, Carla shrugged it of as a bad dream, deciding that she didn't want Natsu to break down even further.

 **A/N: Please tell me your exact thoughts on this chapter! I want to thank…**

 **flamexofxchaos (If you read the last chapter, then you have already been spoiled. The chapter before that as well. I'm really sorry, but I don't think there's any more spoilers in the future. Aside from that, I'm glad you enjoy my writing!)**

 **Guest (Uhm… they might have been)**

 **Alaini Kuskai (Good…)**

 **earthlover (Glad you liked it! And sorry for not updating)**

 **Guest (Yeah, they are not the same people who attacked in the festival arc)**

 **bloodflood (even though it took a lot of time, the update is here! And we all (probably) want Natsu and Lucy to be together again)**

… **for reviewing! To people who followed/favorited this story, thanks to you as well.**

 **And of course extra, extra thanks to** AlphaDemon **for Beta** **reading this chapter! I can't say it enough times, anyone who haven't, please try her stories!**

 **S** **ee you again in the next chapter!**

 **Si-chan**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Lucy, I am so, so, so very sorry! I don't know what happened, it must have been a spell, I..." Mirajane began, her eyes suddenly overflowing with tears. Cana looked shell-shocked, her mouth forming silent words. Romeo was frowning, he didn't really have all that many memories of her. Neither did Kinana. Lisanna and Simra both looked very guilty, while Master was silent and seemingly emotionless. The rest of the guild had reactions similar to that of Cana and Mira. (And then there was Juvia, who was a mix of tears of joy and tears because her Love Rival was back to try and steal Gray.)

Lucy, still silent walked towards the center of the guild. Was she really going to do this? She was having second thoughts, but she couldn't back down now. She had to go trough with this. After everything Zeref had done for her, the least she could do was to take down his enemies. _"Our enemies. I must not forget. Never forget and never forgive,"_ she scolded herself. She stopped in front of Jet and Droy. _"This will be easy. I don't know them as well as the others."_

" _Levy is never going to forgive this."_

"Meteor!" Lucy burst forward at the speed of light, grabbing hold of Jet and the very-much-bigger-than-she-remembered Droy, crashing them into the bar, sending pieces of splintered wood and shattered glass flying. Jet and Droy were out, but Mira had somehow gotten enough time to dodge away. That was something Lucy could regret, it would have been so much easier if Mira had gotten taken down in an attack that didn't hit her directly.

"Knock her out and tie her up, but don't let any harm come to her! We have already hurt this child more than enough!" Master's voice resonated in the guild hall as all the other members prepared themselves for battle.

"Grand Chariot!" Lucy prepared her second spell, jumping into the air, the seven stars appearing on the ground and in the sky above the guild. A blinding white light appeared, destroying parts of the guild hall and throwing tables, benches and people away. Most people had been taken out by the light, but sadly a few remained. Mirajane had – to Lucy's great relief – been taken out when she took the hit for Lisanna. There were others that had sacrificed themselves for each other, but Lucy couldn't pay attention to that. There was a far greater threat. On top of the balcony master stood, glaring at Lucy. He hadn't expected her to be this destroyed, taking them out without giving them a real shot at preparing themselves.

"I am greatly disappointed in you, brat! According to Fairy Tail tradition however, I will give you three seconds to surrender and beg forgiveness! You have harmed your guild mates, and as a parent I hate seeing my children hurting each other!" Master warned. Lucy didn't even blink.

"1!" A blinding light appeared between Master's hands.

"2!" It was obvious he was casting Fairy Law. _"Does he hate me as well? I had hoped to spare him. The old geyser was never that cruel!"_ Lucy thought, feeling a bit sad. She knew she couldn't fight Fairy Law, she truly didn't stand a chance.

"3!" With great sorrow, Makarov released the light that had saved Fairy Tail on many occasions.

* * *

"We have to ride a boat!?" Natsu shrieked in horror as they reached the port.

"Yes, Arakitashia is on the other side of the ocean. How did you think we were going to reach it, huh, flame for brains?" Gray replied.

"What did you say, ice princess!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza asked, as she suddenly appeared behind the boys.

"No, we are the best of friends, right, Natsu?" Gray asked in an obviously false, way too happy tone, as he hugged Natsu.

"A-aye!" Natsu contributed.

"We don't have time to fight among ourselves right now. We have to go and save Lucy," she chided them, turning her back on them. Natsu stared at the ground, looking guilty. How could he complain about riding a boat for a few hours after what he had done to Lucy?

"Carla, is something wrong?" Wendy asked her exceed. Carla had been silent the last few days, since that night when they had to tie Natsu up because he claimed he could smell Lucy. Neither Wendy nor Gajeel was completely certain it was Lucy though, and Erza decided Natsu was hallucinating.

"No… nothing is wrong child. Just keep on walking, and don't look at Gray," Carla replied after a few seconds. Wendy of course, looked at Gray, and immediately regretted it.

"Gray, your clothes!"

* * *

It didn't work. Relief filled Lucy, and she couldn't be sure if it was because that meant he didn't view her as an enemy or if it was because that meant she could still fulfill her mission.

" _I can't do this. We must retreat. We can't fight her. We won't be able to defeat her, she is still part of the family. All she has to do is look at them, and their every attack will miss. We need Natsu and the others,"_ he thought bitterly. He was too old for this.

"Everyone, we must retreat!" he shouted.

"What? No! Retreat is UNMANLY!" Everyone had mixed reactions to his order, but most were defeated. They wouldn't be able to retreat, there were too many wounded. And even if they did, Lucy would chase them. Her meteor would make it close to impossible to run.

"I will not back down! This woman hurt my big sister! Take over, beast soul!" Elfman shouted as he charged at Lucy.

"Meteor!" Dagger reflecting the light into Elfman's eyes, Lucy started fighting everyone. She was flying through the guild, dealing great damage without taking all that much herself. She could do it. Now, in the heat of battle, she could take them all down. Because now they were only flashing by, not giving her enough time to have any second thoughts. It was too easy.

* * *

"It appears that a new favorite of Zeref left some time ago. I guess we probably passed her on the way here," Freed retold what he had heard in town. Arriving only to find that the celestial mage wasn't even present had been extremely frustrating. Laxus was pissed because this meant that the boat ride had been unnecessary, but there was nothing they could do about that now.

"What do we do now?" Bixlow asked the lightning dragon.

"We wait here for her return. Whatever evil deed she is doing over in Fiore is not anything we can stop. Hopefully she is going after some other allied guild member again. Besides we wouldn't get there in time to stop her. We will wait for her here, and while we're waiting we will gather information. Understood?" Laxus replied after a few seconds. It was the only logical solution that didn't involve boats.

"I'm sure I will be able to lure any men in the country!" Evergreen smirked, the others staying silent. They didn't feel like turning into stone, not today.

* * *

Asuka hid behind one of the tables that had fallen over. A flash of light was running around the guild, hurting her family. She wanted to cry, but her mother had told her to hide and stay silent. But Asuka wasn't stupid. Her mother had been afraid.

Romeo was holding her hand, tears gathering in his eyes. His free hand was balled into a fist, and he was shaking with anger. He hated not being able to help. He wanted to help his father, his family, and Natsu's partner. He knew Natsu cared deeply for the girl, and he knew the others did too. If not, Fairy Law would have saved them. If not, Fairy Tail would have been able to take her down!

Asuka let out a heart piercing scream that would echo in all those who were presents nightmares forever more, as her mother fell to the ground in front of the table she was hiding behind. She attempted to climb out, she wanted to get to her mother, but Romeo held her back.

"Mama is… Mama!" she screamed. Lucy suddenly stopped in her tracks, turning towards Asuka, a shocked expression on her face, it almost looked like she was feeling remorse. However, this distraction left her wide open, and Elfman didn't miss that. With a crash, Lucy was sent flying and slammed into the bar, tipping over a candle that had been lit earlier. The result was a small fire that soon spread. There wasn't much to burn, but the tapestries decorating the walls and the furniture that littered the floor.

"Romeo, you have to go." Bisca coughed blood making Asuka cry even harder.

"Take Asuka. You two have to get out. Forget about us, just go!" Bisca yelled at him. Romeo shook his head. After his mother left his father years ago, Bisca had become a mother figure to him. This wasn't fair! Why did all this have to happen! What had they ever done to deserve all of this?

"Romeo, please, save Asuka," Bisca whispered, coughing even more blood. The plea made Romeo move however. He wanted to stay and help, but he didn't stand a chance. What he could do was save Asuka.

And that was how Carla's vision became reality.

* * *

 **A/N: I uploaded! To anyone that might be reading this, it has been way to long! I wrote a slightly longer chapter this time. I was going to update something about Natsu and co. but the chapter grew longer than expected and I wanted to post soon. I did write something, though.  
**

 **I am going to start writing a Nashi story as well, to help me with writer's block for this story. You know, then I can have two serious cases of writer's block at the same time! How fun.**

 **Please favorite, follow and review. Please review! I love reviews! Thanks to the people who reviewed since last time.**

 **Johnny Spectre (Not exactly, might happen, but that's not really what's going to happen.)**

 **MarSofTheGalaxies (No, not the entire chapter. I don't really get what you're talking about. What do you mean with "splitting the scenes"? I don't look too closely at them after their published, but on my PC they appear to be split apart. I'm really sorry however if this has caused you problems. And yeah, I want Natsu and Lucy back together as well. And I sort of agree, this is Simra's fault.)**

 **Tosha232 (I am really, really grateful for your review. It helped me force myself to get this chapter done, and seeing your overwhelming positivnes really put a smile on my face. And I might add some ZerLu moments (is that's what you requested). And this story is truly cliché. And I'm sorry for taking so long with this update!)**

 **12Rayne (Yeah, but at this point she probably doesn't really trust her visions yet. And it may have looked like a nightmare to her. But still, that's just like not telling about her vision in the GMG arc.)**

 **ForeverChanging12 (This broke your broken heart? Well, I haven't really gotten to the part that is really supposed to be sad. And I'm sorry and happy you were crying (that sounds so wrong). And please stay alive!)**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **About Doom Marine 54, I sent him/her a PM.**

 **See you next time!**

 **Update:**

 **I forgot! Thanks to the wonderful AlphaDemon for beta reading this story, it would have been a whole lot worse without her. So please, try her stories! They're worth it!**

 **And on MarSofTheGalaxies's review: You were right! I decided I should read my story, and it wasn't split apart like it was when I wrote it! I'm sorry!**

 **Si-chan**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Lucy was not crying. Not at all. Mira had probably been cooking something with lots of onions in it. Either that, or all the smoke from Wakaba's pipe. Maybe some leftover water from Juvia. Because Lucy was most certainly not crying. After all, she hated Fairy Tail. She hated every one of them. And she was her master's loyal servant, his enemy was her enemy, and she had defeated many enemies before. _When she was Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail._

" _No, you must stop thinking of that._ _If you don't, you're toast."_

"Ah hya hya hya hya! Fairy Tail, reduced to rubble! Ah hya hya hya!" Wahl giggled, slowly rising up on his two feet. His "little doll" had been taken out by Sabertooth, sadly enough.

"Oh, all those dead fairies! I wish I could have gone in with you, Lucy! It must have been so delightful!" Dimaria giggled alongside Wahl.

" _I guess the two of them really do make a great team. Just like..."_

"Let's go home," Lucy said, ignoring them completely. She didn't want to think of the blood on her hands, literally and figuratively. Behind her, the guild hall stood aflame, without Natsu present the flames would kill all of them, if they were still alive.

" _Of course they are! They are Fairy Tail, they would never gotten beaten by a coward like you!"_

" _A coward like me."_

* * *

"Zeref, or as he's known in this country, the Spriggan has a group of bodyguards called the Spriggan 12..."

"Is he copying us!? We were the thunder legion long before this country was born!" Evergreen yelled loudly. Good thing they were camping far away from other people.

"No Evergreen, I fear he is not in fact copying us. This country and the 12 shields are in fact older than any of us. Anyway, if you would allow me to continue..."

"Tell me again why we're not charging right in. We got Laxus with us, that means we can win over anything! Like, they're weak now as well, two of the Shields are following Lucy to Ishgar, and several of them are hardly ever present, so now is our chance to strike!" Bixlow said.

"Chance to strike, chance to strike!" His dolls chanted.

"Bixlow, it would be foolish to charge right into the palace! We won't gain anything, our mission is to retrieve Lucy..."

"Yeah, yeah, we need to rescue the cheerleader girl, but think about it! Zeref is bound to come attack us at some point, but we can prevent that now! All we need to do is cover Laxus, and then he can fight Zeref, and there's no way we could lose!...Unless you doubt Laxus?" Bixlow teased.

"Doubt Laxus, doubt Laxus," his dolls repeated.

"I would never!" Freed said, looking absolutely horrified.

"Then what's the problem?" Bixlow said.

"Our mission..." Freed began.

"Yeah, our mission would be a lot easier if we took out Zeref! Without Zeref in the way, getting Lucy would be child's play!" Bixlow interrupted.

"No, we should stick to the original plan and retrieve Lucy stealthily..."

"Why?! She's not here, and we know nothing about what's going on back home! For all we know, while we're sitting here doing nothing, she could have burned down the entire continent!"

"Bixlow keep your voice down. Even if are alone we're still in enemy territory! We could be ambushed any moment..."

"So when I talk a little bit loud, it's dangerous and could be our deaths, but when it's Evergreen it's okay?!"

"Leave me out of this! I want no part of your lover's quarrel," Evergreen said coldly.

"We aren't lovers!" both boys yelled. All three members of the thunder legion were glaring at each other. They were all tense, all of them were worried about Lucy and Ishgar. Even worse was knowing they could do nothing but hide in the woods.

"Quiet you three!" a really annoyed Laxus said. "Your argument is stupid, we're..." Laxus's eyes widened in surprise, and he stood up abruptly.

"Laxus, what's wrong?" Evergreen asked.

"Freed, you were right and wrong. We are in enemy territory, but we're far from alone."

"You don't mean…?"

"There are two magic presences headed towards us, both of them are extraordinary, but one..."

"Zeref comes to us? Well that makes everything so much easier. I say we give him a good beating..." Bixlow began.

"No, we won't. We won't face Zeref head on. Our mission is to bring Lucy home. Nothing more, nothing less." Laxus started moving in the opposite direction of where he sensed the magic presences, confident the thunder legion would follow him.

"You would take away my Lucy? I'm afraid I can't allow that."

The thunder legion stopped in their tracks.

"Zeref," Evergreen growled. She recognized the voice from Tenrou.

"Zeref's here? Where is he?" Bixlow asked.

"Why little fairy, I am right here." A black orb appeared in front of them. It grew in size and black tendrils of magic swarmed around it. The orb disappeared, and the tendrils shot into the sky, revealing Zeref.

"Why do you even need her? I am much more beautiful and powerful than her," Evergreen said.

"Lucy Heartfilia has powers far beyond yours. At the very least she has the potential. With the right training I believe she could possibly even succeed Anna," Zeref said, smiling.

"Your Majesty, we are here."

The thunder legion turned, and discovered the presences Laxus had sensed.

"August, Invel. Didn'tI ask you to keep an eye on the other group?" Zeref asked. The fairies stilled. They knew both of those names. Invel the Winter General, who uses some sort of ice magic, and August the Magic King, the leader of the Spriggan 12. His magic was unknown to them, but it was said that he was second to none but Zeref himself.

"You did your majesty, but I do not see how so many of the shields would be needed to take care of some fairies..." The thunder legion were all surprised to hear this.

" _Some fairies? Did Fairy Tail send another rescue team? How?"_

"Need I remind you of Titania's strength, and that she alone could probably take out at least one of the other shields I sent to deal with them? They also have three first generation dragonslayers, and if any of those dragonslayers were to go dragonforce they could easily take out another shield each? Zeref paused. "Need I remind you of the power of my brother?" Zeref asked, giving his "bodyguards" a menacing look.

"We will talk about this matter later. However, this group of fairies could also cause trouble if left alone. I will not have them endanger my plan. Invel, August, if you'd please," Zeref said, now back to his usual calm, neutral face.

" _Cause trouble? Endanger his plan? What is his plan?"_ Freed frowned as they all prepared for combat.

" _Why does he need Lucy so badly?"_

The battle did not go well for the thunder legion, and the next thing Freed knew he was sitting in a black cell wearing magic-blocking handcuffs.

 _Natsu, bring Lucy home._

* * *

 **A/N: Hi!? Remember me? Remember this story? No? I can't say I blame you. It's been so long. The next paragraph is going to be excuses, so skip if you're not interested in more excuses.**

 **Ahem. The first two weeks were a school project that was really important for my grade. When it was done and delivered, I found my PC and turned it on. It was almost of power. So, I find my charger, but it doesn't work. I figured my PC was broken and delivered it to reparations. They used five months to figure out that there was nothing wrong with it. The guy at the store you used to seconds to figure out the problem (my charger was broken). I got a new one, and barely had time to place my PC on my desk before we left for Crete. I don't bring my PC with me on holidays, it's home only. We returned home after two weeks, so I hurried to write something and send it to AlphaDemon. Then I left for another trip almost at once, and didn't get a chance to do anything. The chapter was crap, so I rewrote it when I got home. I forgot to send it to AlphaDemon however, and didn't realize before I left on another trip. I got home, sent the file, and left before AlphaDemon had a chance to reply. I arrived home a few hours ago. I am really sorry for this, I am hardly ever home in the Summer holiday, or any holiday really. The delay is my fault only. This paragraph was guaranteed full of mistakes and errors. Sorry.**

 **There. Enough excuses for this time.**

 **I hope the chapter was okay, please don't hesitate to tell me any errors I have made. Be it plot, spelling, grammar or anything else, constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 **Thanks to all the people who followed and favorited this story and me, I really appreciate it. Most of all thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

 **12Rayne (*Evil laughter*) (If I kill someone I will cry (I have a habit of growing overly emotionally attached to fictional characters (my grandparents thinks it cute, my friends laughs and pats my head and my parents and everyone else shakes their head in a disappointed manner) really quick), so I might not _kill_ them. There's other fun stuff you can do that can be just as painful as death.)**

 **Alaina Kuski (Yeah, she really has been trough a lot.)**

 **Guest (I am glad you like it! And if you see something wrong, please let me know!)**

 **Nalu4LIFE (Yeah, it's short. I know. But the story isn't over yet!)**

 **Johnny Spectre (Just… wait. It might happen, or it might not.)**

 **rayanfarah70 (It's been a few months, but the new chapter is here! I am really glad you like this fic, and that you care enough to let me know. You review really made my day, and it makes me so happy reading it again and again. Thank you so much for that review.)**

 **Izzy (I'm glad you like it! And it is kind of sad, yes. And thank you for reviewing!)**

 **Switchlolly007 (Sorry, but it seems there was more than a little wait for this chapter. I am so sorry!)**

 **Guest (The end isn't here yet! And if Natsu can bring Lucy back? Hm… You'll just have to wait and see!)**

 **I probably won't come with a new chapter too soon. I reread the prologue, and… I need a rewrite. It might not become much better, but hopefully it will be a little bit better.**

 **Thanks to AlphaDemon for beta reading my story, she's a great author and without her this story... well... It's incredible how many mistakes I can make in one chapter. I am really grateful for all the help, and I hope everyone reads her stories (don't worry, they're better than mine).**

 **Si-chan**


End file.
